February
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of new beginnings.
1. Main story - Thinking

**1****st**** February 2013 Friday**

**Day 32**

**Alright, so I'm publishing a new story called February (any else notice how cool the months sound as titles?) so I've completed January and creating a new story so it's easier to find your favourite chapters rather than scrolling through 365 chapters, and publishing a new story will also increase the Dex Hamilton category story count. Hence, this is the sequel to January. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the last month; I do not own the show. **

* * *

Zap tossed and turned in his bed, a dream from the memories of last night swirling in his subconscious.

"_Shut up," were the last words he heard leave her mouth before she returned the kiss, and his feelings for that matter. _

_The grin never left his face after that. The rooftop had been perfect; flight to the top of a building, fireworks display, it couldn't have been more romantic than if it had been an actual movie. The kiss lasted a while, longer than Zap thought as he tried to hide his gasp for breath when they separated. Jenny's hands moved to his shoulders, Zap's fingers interlacing behind her back. _

"_What now"? she questioned; her voice breathy as she inhaled. He shared a similar look to her, blank with no thoughts whatsoever about the future._

"_I don't know," he murmured back to her as he bought his lips to her fringe. He felt her hands move around to his waist, bringing him in to a tight hug. Once again, they stood like that for a while, watching as the colourful fireworks turned back into white stars. As darkness took hold and the chilly wind picked up again, they left the rooftop and made their way back to the hover ship, their ride joined by Tung and Bream as they journeyed back to Earth. _

As the sun pierced through his eyelids, Zap woke up with the same smile he fell asleep with, proud of last night's events. He leapt out of his bed, ignoring the stinging that the cold metal floors had on his feet. He didn't care in the slightest. It was a good day to leave his room because it was time to wake up his girlfriend.

* * *

Jenny lay awake in her bed, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. She hadn't slept that much as her mind wandered over the events of last night.

She had kissed him…kissed Zap! Jenny certainly wasn't planning on it but she was so caught up in the moment, the romantic setting and the fireworks, that she wasn't thinking.

That's exactly the problem she was having now; she was thinking too much.

_Are they going out now? Could they make this relationship work? What would everyone else think? _

Her mind had been racing with these questions and more, creating both good and disastrous scenarios to follow the various answers.

Finally, her mind had been made up, and as she begrudgingly pulled herself out of her bed, she was not happy with her answer, but understood it as the right one.

The coldness of the metal floor shot through her body as her feet touched the ground, almost persuading her to get back in to bed. The clone shook her head solemnly, deciding against. What she had to do, she had to do now.

* * *

The hall stretched farther and farther, like it was extending further away and making Jenny's journey to Zap's room all the more gut wrenching.

Zap appeared from the other end of the corridor, his smile broadening as he caught her figure. Before Jenny realised, they were toe to toe and staring blankly at each other.

"Hey," Zap grinned cheekily. He held out his hand to grasp hers, but she pulled them away. The smile on the pilot's face dropped almost as instantly as her hands.

"Look, Zap, I've been thinking…" she shyly looked away as her eyes glazed over, fighting tears.

"Oh, you've been thinking," he spoke in a cynical tone, his own eyes beginning to water. Her mouth moved in to a pout as she tried to stop her chin from trembling.

Her head shook slightly, a choking sob released that was quickly covered up as a cough. "It's inappropriate for colleagues-"

"It doesn't matter as long as the two people care about each other!" His voice raised as his hands balled in to fists.

Jenny shook her head again, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Zap's frown couldn't get any lower, his jaw jutting out behind firmly closed lips and his brows furrowing down in anger.

"I'm so sorry Zap," she brought her hand up to her mouth in a cry before turning around and running back to her room, her loud sobs could be heard from all the way back down the corridor.

A single tear left a streak mark down Zap's cheek which was quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. With an annoyed yell, his balled up fist collided with the side of the wall and he walked back to his room, leaving a large dent mark in the steel. His boots made a clinking noise as they echoed down the eerie hallway and back to his bedroom.

It wasn't until he locked himself in his room before more tears began to fall, allowing himself to cry freely in the privacy of his room.

_Maybe it wasn't a good day to leave his room._

* * *

**This turned out sadder than I thought, but I was always planning this chapter. Anyway, don't feel too sorry, after all, last time something like this happened, things DEFINITELY worked out. Tell me what you think! R&R! Happy February everyone!**


	2. Songfic - Try

**2****nd**** February 2013 Saturday**

**Day 33**

**Sorry about the sadness of last chapter, but it keeps their relationship going for at least a little longer for those who don't want it to end. And as I've said before, things will turn up Zap. Another songfic, you know the rules, story first and then lyrics where it happened. **

**Guess what! I'm holding a competition for the cover images to use on these stories. If you wish to enter, please send your entries in for January, and now February, to TrueLoveIsReal on Deviantart (same name) and vote for your favourites. Let's see how long this will last… but I would really like some covers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, and I don't own the characters, and I don't own their voices, and I don't own the soundtrack, and I don't…**

**Also don't own P!nk's song "Try"**

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed, her mind crossing to him once again. The little robot crawled on to her shoulder, but she merely ignored him. Her eyes began to glaze over as his last words swam in her brain, wondering why she had come to her conclusion.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better_

_To never ask why_

She collapsed on her bed, Habi flying on to the table beside her. The engineer's thoughts flowed freely from her mouth, the logical reason to her actions.

_"Where there is a desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned"_

The little voice in her head, her subconscious, began to debate against herself. The only person Jenny couldn't argue with and win, was herself, and that terrified her.

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

She left her room and began walking down the corridors, the lights dimly glowing in the surrounding area. Jenny walked towards a small window, resting her hands on the ledge. The view down below portrayed Zap lugging a huge bag of feed in for one of the animals, causing her to sigh.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it's not right__  
_

"_Where there is a desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned"_

This time, her arguments came out as well in a small whisper as she continued to watch him.

"_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try"__  
_

His eyes caught hers for a short instant before she slid behind the concrete wall. She dared to take a glance, noticing his rigid movements and the upturned barrel. She could feel her eyes glazing over in tears at his anger, realising that things had to go back to the way they were before.

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by by by__  
_

Jenny continued to walk down the, letting her thoughts battle in her head. Zap had resumed his work, his thoughts coming out in a growl. He knew it was bad to be together, his anger showing as he stuffed the food back in to the barrel.

"_Where there is a desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned"_

Jenny stopped at another window, hidden from Zap's view yet had a decent view of him. Maybe she was wrong? He obviously cared about her. Maybe all she needed to do was try.

"_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try"_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

* * *

**Hmm…looks like the roles have been reversed, seems like Jenny's the one longing for Zap now. This one was a lot harder, more 'feeling things' than moving. Basically Jenny is singing the whole thing (except Zap is singing the middle chorus). The other songfic actually had a story to it, not this one, but the lyrics are very appropriate for the scene. Tell me what you think! R&R! **_**  
**_


	3. Main story - Newborns

**3****rd**** February 2013 Sunday**

**Day 34**

**All right people for the image cover comp, (you may need to get a deviantart account…or will it work with tumblr and instagram?) and send the link of your photo to TrueLoveIsReal (same name on deviantart) where she will post the entries in to a folder. It doesn't have to be drawn; photos, text, even pictures from the internet are fine so long as you have permission. Anyway, please enter!**

**Disclaimer: I've sent an e-mail…just waiting for the reply…still waiting…**

* * *

_"This wedding really was perfect," he mumbled in to her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Our future generations will be talking about this for a long time." The entomologist pulled Jane closer, the two embracing once again before the bride pulled herself from him, her hands still resting on his chest._

_"Wait, wait," Jane whispered as their eyes meeting once again. "Are…are you thinking about kids?"_

For the past few days, Jane had been thinking long and hard about her discussion in the hover limo with Dex. It was too big to leave her mind; children. When that word crossed her thoughts, a small chill ran down her spine….

_Things are moving too fast. _

…But those thoughts were quickly removed by the images of a beautiful wedding, a loving husband and a tiny little infant they could call their own. A smile graced her lips. She wasn't afraid of how things were moving; after all, she was fearless, and so was he.

_So how come every time she thinks about kids, she gets that chill? _

Perhaps it was time to go to Dex; this was a joint decision all the same. The only thing she knew was that if he was ready for it, then she was too.

Fortunately for Jane, Dex had just sent out a signal to gather the team around one of the insect pavilions. Today was the due date of the rhino beetle hatchings.

* * *

You see, remember when Winston said; "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

And Dex said; "No thanks Dad, I tried once and I didn't enjoy it. Plus Sam would miss us."

Jane and Dex had actually decided to skip a honeymoon, knowing that being apart from Sam would cause distress to Jane, and the last time Dex had a vacation, he was constantly calling to check up on the habitat. Hence, they decided against it.

Jane rushed around the many solid metal corridors before reaching the desired pavilion, already crowded by the rest of the team. Everyone was there to witness the newborns coming into the world; Zap, Tung, Winston, Jenny and Bream all stood in a small eager group, while Dex stood a small distance away from them. The excitement on his face said it all.

"Hey, come over here," he gently grasped her arm and pulled her closer to him, a perfect view of the ginormous habitat was in front of her behind a glass screen. "You're just in time."

Jane moved her head around as she searched for the nest; but to find the nest, one must find the parent. Alien insects are always easy to spot; their colours are vibrant, they release attention turning odours and sounds, oh, and let's not forget their huge size.

The giant rhino beetle emerged from behind a great big boulder, its tentacle like legs gripping to the rock. This insect was the one they had released when the team discovered Jenny 10's clone, Jenny 8. Dex had decided to turn around and retrieve him when the dust had settled down, literally.

The bug continued to move until it was on full display for all the team members. Jane looked down to the ground underneath the beetle and gasp. Five relatively medium sized eggs for such a large insect lay in a nest of grass, grouped together and held close to the mother. Jane turned her head to catch the gaze of Dex, excited grins on their faces. He leant forward towards the habitat, pressing a few buttons as he increased the temperature.

One egg shifted.

"Hey, it moved! I saw it!" Tung loudly yelled, causing everyone in the near vicinity to quickly cover their ears. The mother rhino beetle turned to the sound of the noise with an agitated grunt, causing the rest of the team to shush the tracker.

A small crack was heard.

The entire team leaned in closer for a better view, the tiny crack on the large blue spotted eggshell was evident to all.

Another crack.

The team erupted in to quiet murmur as one of the eggs began to move and shake and a constant rate.

A break in the shell alarmed those who were standing closer to the glass as a small fragment flicked off and away from the group. The team looked back at the egg which now had a large chunk out of it.

A tentacle.

A horn.

Piece by piece, part by part, the infant bug slowly broke out of its old home and entered a new world. Blinking its tiny yellow eyes a few times, the team cheered the success and awed as the mother cuddled her baby. Jane's grip tightened on Dex's arm which had coiled itself around her waist.

It wasn't long before its four brothers and sisters emerged from their own shells, each as healthy as the last. The crew's celebration was short lived before they took action. Tung, Zap and Jenny entered the habitat to work on the new arrivals. Tung distracted the mother while Zap shovelled food to the infants, Jenny taking samples from the shells as the babies were distracted with the task of eating.

Jane turned to her husband, her waist still caught in his grip.

"I've been thinking about what you said," she began, but started to explain when she received a quizzical stare. "You know, about kids."

Her voice had dropped to a whisper in the hopes that no one else would hear. Dex nodded subtly as the memory of the question flooded his brain. Jane's gaze quickly fell to the newborns, happily frolicking with each other in a bed of fresh grass. Her head turned back to Dex, a smile growing on her face. The entomologist smiled back in retaliation, eyes gleaming with hope.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered at the same tone, leaning his forehead to hers. Jane craned her head up and kissed him on the lips, taking the leader by surprise. When she pulled away, both were sharing the same smiles.

"Yes."

* * *

**Finished for another day! Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	4. Multichapter - Hard work

**4****th**** February 2013 Monday**

**Day 35**

**This is a multi-chapter that might drastically shorten in later chapters. Enjoy! Set…whenever in Dex Hamilton time, but Jane is with the team, so…before the wedding. **

**Start sending the links to your photos, drawings, pictures, text, whatever to TrueLoveIsReal on Deviantart. **

**Fair warning, I have been able to update every day of the year so far because I am on holidays. This may become harder when I go back, so I don't want reviews saying "where's the next chapter?" because I'll be updating multiple chapters if I miss any. Either way, I will have done 365 chapters of this by the end of the year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton. I own the creature that I made up. Does that count?**

* * *

The ship rattled slightly as it braced for landing, the team watching intently from their seats.

Touchdown.

The fresh ground beneath them moved as the legs of the carrier brought the ship down. The hatch opened up and the crew moved in to action. Jenny was the first to step out to the egde of the ramp, a machine whirring busily in her hand.

"Nothing bad to report," she announced as the rest of the team came down to her. "At least not yet."

"Perfect," Dex declared loudly as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Just the way I like it."

One by one, the group left the ship. The equipment was placed out on the rocky terrain and, in routine practice, the team and gear were separated in to groups.

"All right guys, you know what we're looking for," he received a few sympathetic nods as they humoured him, Dex deciding to ignore Zap's snide comment about how many times Dex had shown them the slide of the insect. "Large teeth, purple in colour, round in shape with wings."

When he was satisfied with the numb nods, the team broke up and headed down different sections.

* * *

"Why is it I always get stuck with you?" Zap yelled furiously as his eyes narrowed to Tung. The frogboy pulled something off the bottom of his shoe before stumbling back in to his walking pattern.

"Cause we make the best team; the tracker and the guy who flies," Tung spread out his hands in front of him as though the words were displayed in bright letters before his eyes.

"That's it?" Zap stopped in his tracks. "I'm just 'the guy who flies-'?" his words were shushed as Tung held up a gloved hand, his nose pointing in to the air as it sniffed vigorously.

"You got something there…tracker?" the pilot's monotone voice sliced through the silent air.

"Quiet," he hushed again. The rustle behind a bush startled both of them, a cold chill running down their spines as a low growl was heard. Taking aim, Zap held his weapon up to the bush in preparation for any unexpected attacks. Tung flipped open his wristcom, the device picking up Dex's reception.

"Yo boss dude," the tracker whispered in to his glove. He was responded with a whisper in response. "Think we got something on our end."

The bush rustled again, a dagger-like tooth protruding from the green foliage caused Tung to widen his eyes larger than his goggles.

"Zap," he trembled to the bug boy who had become frozen to the spot. "We gotta go."

In a quick flash, a large purple insect rose from the bush, its teeth dripping with its purple saliva. A loud, high pitched scream was released before both boys went running in the opposite direction, the bug on hot pursuit.

"Hey Dex, we're running back to the ship," Zap spoke hastily in to his communicator, the frog boy by his side. "The bug's coming with us, you better be ready to catch it." As he flipped his wristcom closed, a smirk crossed his face.

"You got one heck of a scream there, Tung."

* * *

"The boys have them, we can start heading back," Jenny confirmed to her search partner, Jane. The girls lowered their weapons and began lazily walking back in the direction of the ship.

"This is the eighth mission this week," Jenny groaned as she flung her head back, kicking at the plant debris at her feet.

"I'm sure Dex has a reason, if not, I'll tell him he's working us all down," Jane comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As the ship came in to view, everyone sprinted towards their destination. The growls from the insect warned everyone that they were getting closer.

"Get down," Dex yelled as everyone entered the clearing. Zap combat rolled away from the insect and landed close to the ship. Tung tried to follow suit, but ended up bouncing in another direction. Jenny through one of her insect trapping devices, her attention distracted from her feet. Unfortunately for the clone, a large puddle of caked mud caught her fall, leaving brown splotches all over her.

Zap's laughter bubbled in great fits at her act, doubling over as Jane helped the engineer up. Jenny easily found Zap's shoulder as she punched repetitively at his forearm, the pilot changing between laughter and cries of pain every punch.

"Take aim," Dex commanded as he threw the bubble gun to Jane. The leader had not forgotten of their target insect which was still floating by.

"Go for its legs, Tung," the frog boy did as instructed, taking hold of a wire gun and firing strings of wire to the insect's small feet. A few rapid shot fires from Dex's bubble gun created multiple mounds of green goo that stuck to the bug's wings. Within moments, the insect had been grounded, yet flailed around dangerously. Finished with her assault on the pilot, Jenny pulled a gun from her holster and with one quick blast, shot a net and trapped the creature.

The team stood around the creature, panting and worn from the mission. Like Jenny had said, this was their eighth in one week, and it was starting to take its toll. Dex clasped his hands together in his usual boos-like manner as he further continued his instructions.

"All right team, let's get this guy inside." With everyone pushing at different points, the bug-still in chains- was successfully rolled up the hatch ramp and in to one of the large cargo bays. Jane stood beside Dex as the rest of the team analysed the insect's status.

"That operation was pretty tough, huh," she leaned closer and used a softer tone to try and convey her message. Although he was still watching their recent catch, she could tell he was listening intently. "Everyone seems pretty tired."

"All these missions have been working us to the bone," Dex commented to Jane as he watched his team walk back in to the ship. Zap was covered in bruises, Jenny had mud all over her and with a combination of both, Tung walked in with a wobbling, sluggish step before collapsing at the leader's feet. "Maybe the team needs a break."

"What did you have in mind?" Jane asked distractedly as she began dusting off the dry mud on her clothes. He turned to his girlfriend, a smile growing on his face.

"I think we all need a holiday."

* * *

**Done and dusted! Hope you enjoy the first instalment of this multi; it's kinda going to turn in to a drabble bit. R&R!**


	5. Multichapter - Beach trip

**5****th**** February 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 36**

**Happy birthday to DragonFlyer9! This Zenny is for you!**

**Continued from the multichapter. Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show…what? I can't always think of something funny to put down. **

* * *

"This was a great idea, Dex," Jane complimented from her deck chair as she soaked up the sun from the beach. In a quiet response, the relaxing leader grasped his hands in hers; an easy task from his own deck chair placed very close to hers.

"We should check on the monitors, you know," Dex lifted his body into a sitting position. "Those bugs can be pretty fickle-" he was pulled back down on to his deck chair almost instantly and managed to calm down once Jane's hand returned to his.

The beach environment was beautiful on this particular day; a brilliant sun (only one thank goodness), no clouds or supernovas in the sky and the softest sand one's feet would ever touch.

Just a peaceful relaxing day.

* * *

"This is gonna rock!" Tung exclaimed as he pulled the bucket and pail from his backpack. He positioned himself comfortably on to the sand just as the pilot walked past. "Hey Zap, wanna help?"

"No thanks, Tung," the bug boy politely turned down the offer, his gaze slightly distracted by the engineer walking off in the other direction. "I'm…going to go in the water for a bit."

The frog boy watched as Zap walked down to the waves, but only went as far as to dip his toes in the refreshing water. Casually shrugging it off, Tung began to dig hastily in the sand as he set to work on his masterpiece.

* * *

Jenny had decided to do something she wouldn't normally do on their rare trip to the beach. After a while the sun really started to sting her face.

"Sunblock?" the words startled her out of her daze and the engineer stopped dead in her tracks. Turning, she spied a muscular boy, not much older than she, gesturing to a sunblock robot that was standing by her side. Smiling sweetly, she held out her arms in the correct fashion and allowed the robot to spray the lotion on her.

"Thanks," Jenny replied once the robot was done. The boy stood closer, water glinting down his chest as he did. Zap could feel his eyes narrowing as he watched the scene.

Hi, I'm-" the boy was just about to say his name, when a large beach ball bounced over and hit him square in the head. The tracker waddled up in his beach attire, an apologetic look on his face

"Sorry dude, it gets away from -" Tung's words were silenced as the boy threw him the ball with great force.

"What are you doing loser?" Jenny's mouth dropped at his sudden change in attitude as Tung cowered behind the ball. The faint sound of splashing in the water could be heard in the distance.

"You've interrupted me talking to this hot girl. Get lost," he poked the ball with an aggressive finger, Tung doing as he was told not moments later.

"That was really mean," the clone complained with crossed arms. The boy only walked closer.

"Don't worry about him. He was-" the two were interrupted by Zap clearing his throat behind them.

"There a problem?" he questioned in his husk tone. The other boy didn't seem to flinch.

"Nothing poindexter," he rolled his eyes as though tired of all the interruptions. "Now move it!" In an attempt to jab his own finger at Zap in the same manner as Tung, he moved his index forward, but did not expect the bug boy to catch it quickly in his grip. Slowly but carefully, he started to bend the finger back, the pain evident on his face. Zap narrowed his eyes to the boy, Jenny watching in shock from the sidelines.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near her," he jerked his head in Jenny's direction and to wit, the girl raised her eyebrow. Silently and fighting back tears, the other boy nodded his head vigorously before sprinting away, unsuccessfully hiding the tears that were running down his face. Jenny watched as he ran away, a slight smirk on her face at how…pathetic he looked. It was a moment before she remembered who was standing with her.

"Just let me know if he bothers you again," Zap murmured to her before striding away, taking the opportunity to look back at her as he was going. A small smile graced her lips as she watched him go.

"I will," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Done for today. Sorry for late update, busy day! Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	6. Multichapter - Age old question Dex

**6****th**** February 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 37**

**These ones are going to be a little (a lot!) shorter because they are part of a drabble series in the multi-chapter. I see these ones in other drabble stories and I think they're funny. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure if I was the owner of this show, I would know it. **

* * *

Two deck chairs were placed side by side; each facing the calming crystal waters of the beach. Seated among these chairs were the female members of the Hamilton Habitat crew. While watching the three boys tackling each other among the waves, an age old question popped in to the mind of Jane.

"Hey," Jane nudged Jenny out of her slight dose. She was answered with a hum as the clone turned her head. "Do you think Dex wears boxers or briefs?"

Jenny's whole body suddenly snapped up at Jane's random and ridiculous question. "Huh?"

"Well it's an age old question," Jane began her argument as she sat up. "A guy either wears boxers or briefs. Personally, I think Dex wears briefs because he can be a bit uptight."

"Why?" Jenny exclaimed as she fell back in to her chair. "If you think he's so uptight then maybe he wears a g-string."

Jane's laughter erupted quickly, causing a few heads to turn in her direction and look at her with puzzled expressions.

"Yeah maybe, I think we can definitely cross out boxers," Jane spoke through a fit of giggles. With her arm resting over her eyes, a small smile crept on to Jenny's lips.

"Yep, Dex is absolutely a tighty-whitey guy."

* * *

**Like I said, really short. These drabbles are always so funny to read, so I hope you had a fun time reading them. R&R! **


	7. Multichapter - Age old question Zap

**7****th**** February 2013 Thursday**

**Day 38**

**Continuing the drabble; hence this one is going to be even shorter, I think. **

**Disclaimer: This is ridiculous, they haven't been sending me my check… oh wait, I don't own the show. I don't own this plot chapter either, it's completely inspired by another drabble I read, so all credit to that person, though I changed it slightly. **

* * *

"Red?"

"White?"

"Black."

"Why black?"

"He wears a lot of black," Jenny shrugged as she held another chip up to her mouth. "I figure his boxers might be too." Jane nodded slightly in agreement as she chewed her snack.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zap questioned from behind them, causing the girls to jump in their seats.

"Hey Zap," Jenny spoke in a high pitched voice as she tried to immediately change the subject. "We weren't talking about much."

Leaning against the backing frame of the clone's chair, the pilot's eyes flickered between Jenny and Jane, raising an eyebrow at how intense the girls' stares were.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jenny questioned firmly, trying to send him a mental note to 'leave'.

"Ah…yeah," Zap mumbled as he pulled himself up. "Dex wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted some icers." The girls nodded happily at his suggestion.

"Sounds great," Jane replied, trying hard not to smirk. "I'll have a red oak."

"Cloud candy for me, please," Jenny asked, turning her head to Zap. He nodded thoughtfully as he recited the order in his mind.

"Ok cool," Jenny and Jane turned back in to their seats as Zap began to walk away.

"By the way," he looked over his shoulder, noticing their heads moving to listen to his words. "They're blue boxers."

* * *

**Haha, cute! Icer is a made up name for a futuristic "slushie/slurpee". Second last one of the drabble, and the multi-chapter for that matter. Sorry it ended so quickly, but we might want to get back to the main story. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Multichapter - Age old question Tung

**8****th**** February 2013 Friday**

**Day 39**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own the show; the writers would have other things better to do than write fanfiction. **

* * *

"Please don't," Jenny begged to Jane between sipping her drink. Jane continued to shake her head as the laughter bubbled up inside of her.

"Come on, we did it for Dex and Zap," she began, her hand lazily gesturing to the two boys on the beach. Her finger traced to the large frog boy. "Now it's Tung's turn."

"Fine, what do you think?" Jenny questioned her conversationalist. A thoughtful look crossed Jane's face.

"Not sure, I've been at the habitat a while now and I hardly see Tung's laundry," the girl cringed at the thought. "Makes me wonder if he goes commando."

"Commando?" the engineer asked incredulously. "What is that? I'm afraid to ask."

Jane turned her head to the clone, an embarrassed smirk on her lips. "Let's just say, neither boxers nor briefs." Jenny shuddered in disgust at her words.

"Well at least we don't have to think that," Jenny leaned back in her chair as she watched Tung tumble roll on the sand. "He wears pink bunny rabbit boxers. Zap told me."

"Well that's a relief," Jane commented as she finished her drink.

* * *

The golden sunset finalized their trip, but so did the hurried announcement from Dex with a voice full of eager determination to get back to the habitat.

"Let's go everyone," he ordered as the team walked single file up the hatch ramp of the ship. Jane was at the end of the line, joined by Dex when she reached him.

"Hey, what were you girls talking about?" he asked curiously as the ship door closed behind them. "You seemed to be laughing a lot."

"Oh, nothing," Jane spoke rapidly as she walked away from her boyfriend, sharing a knowing, sly glance at Jenny.

Dex gazed around the room. He was happy to see everyone's faces smiling and refreshed after their vacation, albeit Tung whose face was sunburnt and resembled a round red apple, but smiling all the same.

_Glad everyone enjoyed their vacation. _

* * *

**Fifth and final part of the multichapter is done. We'll get back to the main story but like I said, we were lucky in January. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Main story - Bream's farewell

**9****th**** February 2013 Saturday**

**Day 40**

**Disclaimer: = the most commonly used word in my life this year…guess what the most commonly used phrase is… **

* * *

Today was the day Tung had not been looking forward to. It had been exactly one month since the team had welcomed Bream in to their group for the wedding, but now that the ceremony had concluded, it was time for her to return home to her father.

"We're going to miss you," Jenny said as she released the fish girl from her hug. Bream moved from Jenny to Dex, Zap and Jane, giving everyone hugs as she passed them.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," she spoke solemnly after she had hugged everyone. Bream stopped immediately when she reached Tung, the frog boy looking down at his feet in a sad manner.

"You all right, Tung?" Bream's lips curled in sympathy at his appearance.

"It's going to be different without you," he mumbled, still not making eye contact. Bream knelt down to his height and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to be gone forever," she reassured him once he begrudgingly let his eyes meet hers. "I promise you I'll be back." By this point, the rest of the team had edged away to give them some privacy.

Tung didn't look fully assured, but felt more confident than before as a smile crept on to his lips that mimicked hers. The train in the station bellowed an electronic whistle, warning all passengers of its momentary departure. Grasping her bags from Jenny, Bream gave one last glance to the team before making her way to the sliding doors.

Tung watched her move away from him, his brain capturing it in slow motion. The frog boy turned to his group of workmates, immediately catching the gaze of Zap. The pilot put an eager expression on his face and jutted his head in Bream's direction as he mouthed the word 'go'. Tung nodded bravely.

"Bream, wait!" the frog boy held his hand up to call on the girl. Bream had one foot in the train, yet she turned around at his words.

"Yeah?"

_Just say it dude, tell her you want to go out with her._

"Umm…" just like at the beginning, words were at a loss for Tung as he tried to form a sentence. "Have a good trip." He hung his head down in defeat, inwardly cursing at himself. He noticed a shadow looming over him, so he looked up. Bream bent down and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, just like the first one she had given him. His face grew bright red as Bream waved goodbye to the team and finally boarded the ship.

It sailed off the tracks and into the sky, fading to a shining star. Tung turned around to face his team, each member giving him a sly grin. The tracker removed his hand from his face and strutted back to the group, a huge grin spread from ear to ear.

"And that's how it's done."

* * *

**Go Tung! Good to be back in the main story, big Janex moment in the next! Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	10. Main story - Program

**10****th**** February 2013 Sunday**

**Day 41**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard…**

* * *

"So, this is it," Jane spoke in a soft voice to her husband as they entered the clinic together. Dex's hand gripped hers tighter.

"Sure is," he could feel the sweat beginning to build up around his brow. "We sure we're not going to change our minds." Jane pulled him forcefully back to her side as both walked up to the front desk.

"Positive," the lady behind the desk appeared large and bored, as noted by her lazily browsing of her holomail. Dex cleared his throat, and the hologram disappeared in green mist.

"Hi," the leader said in a nervous tone as he placed is hands on the desk. "We would like to plan our baby."

"Congratulations," she spoke in a monotone voice as though she had said that word many times today. "Take a seat, fill out these forms, and bring them back." She dropped two metal clip board pads on the bench in front of them, landing with a startling clatter. Dex picked them up, sharing a solemn look with Jane before sitting down.

Jane's eyes gazed over the electronic pad, numerous sentences each accompanied with a little box on the side. "Kind," she said aloud as she checked the box with her finger on the electronic device.

"Active," Dex said straight after Jane as he checked the corresponding box on his. Jane turned to her husband, a challenging look on her face.

"Let's remember, we didn't want to alter too much. I think this child should be able to do as it wishes."

"Agreed," the entomologist nodded before turning to his list. At the bottom of the screen was a large box entitled 'other'. "Is there anything else we would want to put in?" His wife looked down at the same text box before sharing a knowing look.

"Must have a passion for entomology."

Dex and Jane handed back their tablets to the desk clerk. She pressed a few buttons on the same screen as their devices. It wasn't long before Jane's wristcom buzzed in the alert of a new holomail. She opened up the green screen, eyes skimming over the calendar plan.

"This is your new dietary and lifestyle plan," the woman explained in the same droning tone. "Please follow it carefully to achieve the desired traits. A new plan will be put in place once you fall pregnant, contact us when that happens."

* * *

The Hamilton's left the clinic once all the paperwork had been filled. Jane was the first to break the silence.

"So, that was it," she stated chirpily as she grasped his hand. "When do you think we should start telling people?"

"We should wait a bit, I suppose," Dex responded as they began walking towards the travel ship. "So, what's the first thing on the agenda?" Jane scrolled through the list until she found the desired program, squealing in satisfaction as she did so.

"It says I can go and eat ice cream!"

* * *

**Woohoo! This plot just jumped a whole new level! Sorry this was so late, busy today. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	11. Main story - Running the place

**11****th**** February 2013 Monday**

**Day 42**

**The characters slowly age up, it could be one year in one day and then stay like that for the rest of the year, just don't tell me that I'm getting their ages wrong because I'm aging them on purpose, just try and keep up with the changes. **

**Don't forget to send in your entries to TrueLoveIsReal for the cover images…you know, if you want…I don't…don't care…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but…um...no, I own nothing. **

* * *

Dex was roused from his sleep as sunlight broke in to his room. Although it was already day light, Dex felt surprisingly tired which was unusual for him, because he's always refreshed for a day's work at the habitat. He begrudgingly flipped open his communicator before a look of confusion crossed his face. It was four in the morning.

_What is going on?_

Dex usually set the habitat's wake up system at six for bug washing day, but it wasn't the right day of the week. Carefully getting out of bed without waking up Jane, Dex left to find the source of the problem.

He rubbed his eyes as he entered the illuminated room, surprised to find Jenny standing near the wall, dressed in a dressing gown and crossing her arms. Her face was contorted in anger and annoyance as she stared blankly ahead of her. Dex was about to question her presence, when he followed her gaze, and ultimately found the cause of her annoyance.

Standing in front of all the computer controls at one of the habitat, Dex and Jenny watched as Winston pressed various buttons and pulled various levers, huge bags hanging from below his eyes.

"He's been up to this since two this morning," Jenny whispered to Dex, her eyes not leaving the sleep deprived older entomologist. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. You need to talk to him." The engineer unfolded her arms and began walking out of the room. Dex moved his head as he followed her.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. She turned back to him with an exhausted expression.

"Back to bed. By the way, the lights down in my section of the habitat are going to be switched off for a while," Dex was about to object when Jenny turned around and held up a hand to silence him. "Yeah, I'm not asking. I'm telling you."

With that, the clone left the room immediately. Dex turned his attention back to his father, Winston still frantically working on the computer. He stepped forward, cautious but curious.

"Hey dad," he spoke in a slightly weary voice.

"You're late, Dexter," Winston said, never leaving the gaze of the insects before him. The son looked around before shrugging.

"Late for what?"

"To care for the insects," he complained as he turned to face his son. "These bugs need constant care, and I find it remarkable that you've kept the habitat running with your schedule."

Dex decided to let that one slide.

"Where is that friend of yours?" Winston snapped Dex out of his thoughts as he moved to another habitat control pad. "The sound effect guy, I need him to deliver the food barrel to the Arthur beetle."

"He's asleep, dad," Dex tried to explain as he moved closer to his father. "Everyone is, just like we should be too." His words appeared to go unheard.

"I'm not sure what half these buttons do," he ignored Dex's comments as his eyes skimmed over all the blinking lights. "Could you wake up the engineer so we can go through an explanation on these? You might want to get everyone else to watch too, it will be handy when all of your employees know how to do their work."

"Dad, I really think it's time to-"

"Dexter, you've got no idea how to keep a colony in track. This is an area that I have had experience in-"

"Excuse me," the leader said incredulously, feeling his hands ball in to fists. "But I have been running this habitat for a good nine years after you left."

"There's no need to be snarky about it," Winston tried to explain, albeit with his own attitude. "So could you please wake up Zap and we can continue our work." Dex rolled his head around to avoid saying something he would regret, tired with trying to stop this man.

"No dad. I'm going back to bed, and you should too," his words fell on deaf ears as Winston continued to monitor the pavilion. Fed up, Dex left his father to his job and walked back to his bed. The section of the habitat was still alight from Winston playing with the appliances, causing Dex to groan in frustration. He walked back to his room and collapsed on his bed, accidently forgetting about Jane.

"Why is the sun up?" Jane groaned when she woke up. Dex turned to face her. "Something wrong with the habitat control system?"

"No, it's my father," he muffled in to the mattress of the bed when he turned his head. "He's working the habitat systems."

He propped himself up on his elbow, facing Jane as he did. "Do you think he's overstaying his welcome?"

"This used to be his home, Dex," Jane debated as she mimicked his actions. "Unless you send him back to the other universe, where else is he going to go?"

Dex furrowed his brow as he processed her words, nodding in agreement at her train of thought.

"Yeah I guess," the leader agreed thoughtfully. They both lay on their backs and stared up at the ceiling, watching as the lights flickered off once before they brightly lit the room again. Dex sighed deeply before pushing himself up again.

"But if he makes one more comment about how I'm running this place, he is gone."

* * *

**Another one done, tell me what you think. Also, I need some ideas, badly! Don't forget the cover image competition, drawings, text, photos, photos and text, anything (as long as you have permission to use the photos)! **


	12. Main story - Power out

**12****th**** February 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 43**

**Oh, by the way, gargantu-ginor-maneous Zenny moment in this one! **

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm working on it…okay. Enough with the hassling! **

* * *

Jenny had finished her tending of the larva glow worms. It was a long job, but she was finally finished and looking forward to getting some shut eye, which hopefully she would get through the loud cracks of thunder above her head. With Habibot nestled comfortably on her shoulder, she walked back to the control room for a final sweep of the cameras.

Her eyes skimmed over all the cameras; nothing unusual, just the lights occasionally flickering on and off. By this point, everyone had gone to bed, leaving the engineer to finish up. She placed Habi on his pillow for the night, and made her way back to her room.

Once she reached her door, she was surprised to find it already open, and a person inside.

_Maybe everyone wasn't asleep yet_

"Did you take my torch?" Zap questioned as he continued to rummage through her room. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the mess he made as her feet manoeuvred through her room.

"You do know there's one programmed in your wristcom," she huffed angrily, pulling his arm up and activating the small light. He pulled his arm out of her grip with an angry expression.

"No, not bright enough," he complained, continuing the search for the lost item. Jenny sighed loudly before attempting to clean up his mess.

"You are such a child," she whined as she put away some of her gadgets. "Just use the one you have. I don't have your torch." A bright flash of white light lit up Jenny's room, causing Zap to momentarily jump. Jenny gazed out of her window and watched as the rain poured down in heavy sheets.

"Relax, it was just some lightning," she comforted in her only known way. Zap nodded like a bobble-head, stuffing his hands in his pyjama track pants and leaning on the wall in an attempt to look 'cool'. He jumped a second time, although this time it went unnoticed, as the lights in the clone's room shut off. Jenny hopped off her bed, a grunt of annoyance leaving her lips as she searched her top draw for a torch.

"Here, you can use this one," she shined the light towards the roof, illuminating the room as though the light was still on. She handed the device to the pilot, who took it with great appreciation.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Jenny scooted around him, making her way to her closet.

"No problem, now please leave. We've got to get up early," she said before entering her walk in closet. Zap nodded vigorously again before turning and activating the door. His brow furrowed in confusion when the door did not oblige.

"Hey Jenny, I think your door is stuck," Jenny moved out of her cupboard, dressed in her own pyjamas. She walked up to the door, pressing buttons and trying to overwrite the system, but to no avail.

"Oh no," she muttered disappointedly. Zap was quick to respond.

"What? What's going on?"

"Well, there is a storm going on," Jenny began her explanation. "And with the lights out, I would say the storm is affecting the power. Considering the door is electronically operated, I think it's incapacitated right now."

The bug boy stared at her blankly before the clone sighed. "No power equals no door."

"Oh, well that's ok," his mood appeared to lighten. "I'll just crash here. I call the bed."

His wings spread instantly and he flew over to the small bed, landing on it with a loud clang. Jenny stared horrifically at the sight.

"No way, it's my room, my bed."

"Well, I'm kinda stuck in here," Zap tried to reason, but failed. Jenny knelt down under her bed and pulled out two spare blankets and a pillow.

"Here. You're sleeping on the floor," the pilot begrudgingly accepted the offer, moving out of the way so Jenny could rest in her own bed. She watched from the corner of her eye as he set up the blankets.

"Thanks again. I know this isn't exactly your first option," he mumbled as he pulled the blanket up to his chest. Jenny let out a slight chuckle in agreement.

* * *

The night droned on, and the storm did not cease. At one point, Jenny was woken by a loud clap of thunder, followed by a small whimper from her room.

"Hey, Zap?" the clone questioned in to the darkness.

"Yeah," he replied in the same whisper.

"Are you afraid of storms?"

Silence

"Zap?"

"Yeah, a little," he admitted unwillingly. "Just the thunder and lightning. Don't laugh at me…but thunder and lightning is how they created Frankenstein…and with me being an experiment…I can't help but think I was made the same way."

Jenny frowned in thought at his words as a low rumble rolled across their heads.

"That's ok, Zap," the engineer cooed in sympathy. Her response was a grunt, possibly in another attempt to be 'cool'.

"Hey Jenny?" his voice echoed around the room. "Could you turn up the heater, it's freezing in here."

"Sorry," Jenny apologized. "Heater is connected to the main power supply, which is currently not working."

She could hear him sigh in annoyance. "But if you wouldn't mind, could you lower the volume when you snore."

"I don't snore," the bug boy shouted defensively, resulting in Jenny to snort in laughter.

"Oh yes you do."

"Fine," he muttered as he turned over in the blankets. "But I'm not making any promises."

Jenny giggled at his words, wondering when the last time was that the two had shared a moment like this. Things had been very difficult between them after Jenny had turned him down, but somehow that whole fiasco had been long forgotten.

_Maybe they could still make it work? You know, still be friends_

She decided to take a shot, a risky attempt to see where they stood. "Goodnight,"

The eerie silence was almost unbearable, but short lived as he replied in the darkness, unknowingly spreading a smile on the engineer's face.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Oh how cute! What do you all think? Don't forget about the cover image competition (journal is now up!) and for all your wonderful ideas. R&R!**


	13. Main story - Taking control

**13****th**** February 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 44**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I try, I'm sure I won't own the show anytime soon. **

* * *

Tung rolled out of bed, yawning loudly when he stood up. Despite the early start, the tracker had received an alert from the leader for the team to meet in the control room. With sluggish movements, he stumbled out of his room and made his way to where he was needed.

"What's going on?" he questioned in his nasally voice when he entered the room. From what he saw, Dex, Jane, Zap and Jenny were standing in a line, with Winston facing them. None of the original team looked satisfied, or awake as the tracker watched Zap yawn loudly himself.

"Get in line, Tung," Winston ordered, to which the little frog boy obliged. He stood next to Dex, an annoyed expression on the leader's face.

"I thought you called the meeting?" the tracker whispered loudly to Dex.

"I didn't, he changed the setting in his wristcom to leader," Dex seethed through his teeth, but was silenced immediately.

"No talking," ordered Winston, his sharp voice quickly straightening the spines of those he was addressing. "Silence while I give out the orders." Groans echoed through the room, none reaching past the volume released by Dex.

"Just go with it," the entomologist seethed through his teeth again as Winston handed everyone long lists of chores, scattering the team down different paths. They all eyed him angrily, looks he had seen before, before walking down different halls to fulfil the unbelievable expectations.

Jane stayed with Dex, the two staying in the main control room as Winston proceeded to complete his own tasks.

"I thought we talked about this," Jane muttered angrily to her husband. The leader, the actual leader, held up his hands in defence.

"I know, I know," he tried to comfort, but the look on her face, well it could've killed him on the spot. "I just didn't think he would take it this far."

"You have to tell him he's no longer the leader. If not, he can't stay here anymore."

"I can't just kick him out, he's my father," Dex argued. Jane's expression remained unaffected; eyebrow raised, arms folded and a bored look on her face.

"You still need to talk to him," she left after that, hoping her message would sink in.

The control room held only Dex, the entomologist staring at his shoes as different conversations mulled over in his head. He nodded slowly, pulling himself up. He knew Jane was right, and he needed to tell his father to move on.

"Dad, can we talk?" the son, whose behaviour oddly depicted a shy person, tried to begin a conversation with his father.

"In a minute, Dexter," Winston began, playing with the levers at the front of one of the pavilions. "I just need to try and move these mothling eggs first."

Dex decided to give him some time, but was thrown off as Zap, Jenny and Tung each crossed Dex's trail of vision; each one carrying some necessary item and holding deeply angered expressions. Dex swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"No dad, we need to talk about this now," Winston sighed and turned around once his son had finished talking. He shrugged his shoulders as he waited for the entomologist to continue.

"All right, what do you want to talk about?"

"You're ruining the habitat,"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, not…not ruining," Dex stuttered in an attempt to fix up his mistake. "It's just…we run the habitat a little differently now. Technology advancements prevent us from constantly caring for these bugs and we tend to follow a different schedule."

Winston looked upset, trying to piece the words in to his head. "What are you saying?"

"Dad," Dex's eyesight found its way back to his shoes. "Maybe it's time you went back."

* * *

Jenny tossed and turned in her sleep. It had been a long day since Dex had proposed his new living arrangements to his father and since then, things had gone a little awkward. Years of not living with each other made it difficult for the two to live harmoniously, so after Dex suggested that his father move somewhere else, there was much debate about who legally owns 'Hamilton Habitat' and who is better at caring for the insects. Needless to say, both boys spent the day trying to be the best carer for the insects, but none of it really mattered. Winston had decided to return to the parallel universe because he was used to that lifestyle, only if he could stay here for a couple more days. Hands were shaken, and both Hamilton men had resided to their sleeping chambers.

Jenny laid awake, sore eyes tired from no sleep. What was wrong? Usually after an early day's start and a long day of hard work at that, she would have fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Something was different. The lights were all off, her table was neatly organised, but there was no melodious drone, at least that's what she thought was missing.

What could've produced an even humming sound that would rock her to sleep last night that had changed tonight?

The engineer bolted upright in her bed; eyes wide at the realisation.

_Zap_

Who would've thought that Jenny would get used to the bug boy's snoring?

She rubbed her eyes in frustration at the new development, her gaze falling to her door.

Maybe she could just sneak out for a bit.

With her blanket in one hand and her pillow tucked underneath her other arm, Jenny cautiously stepped out of her room and into the darkness of the corridor.

* * *

Zap pulled the blanket further over his head in the hopes that he would fall asleep sooner. It didn't work. Despite the fact that the power was working once again, Zap decided to shut off the heater and endure the cold in the hopes that that was the key to his sleep.

It still didn't work. He couldn't match the same temperature of Jenny's room that helped him get to sleep. No sooner had his eyes began to droop, that his door opened with a silent swish. Holding the appearance of a sleeping form, Zap peaked through his eyelids, recognising the silhouette of the team's engineer.

_What is she doing here? _

Of course, he wasn't really complaining. Zap had been trying everything to get Jenny back on his friend's side and lately, things were going ok. Could she be the reason he couldn't get to sleep? One thing the pilot remembered before falling asleep in Jenny's room was a wafting scent of roses and jasmine filling his nose, her natural scent. Perhaps his room, smelling of unwashed gym socks and cocoon slime, wasn't exactly helping.

'_Good, he's asleep,'_ the girl entered his room immediately, closing the door behind her. The smell of flowers drifted towards Zap, the bug boy sighing in content as he inhaled the heavenly scent. It wasn't long after that, that he fell in to a deep and relaxing sleep.

Jenny slumped her shoulders in relief after she set up her temporary bed on the cold floor, calmed by the steady rhythm of Zap's heavy breathing. She snuggled up between the thin sheets, descending in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The alarm buzzed silently under her pillow, warning her of the time. It was a while before Zap would be getting up, but that was all Jenny needed. Hurriedly, the girl packed her bed back up just as the first signs of dawn poked their rays through the pilot's window.

With her blanket in one hand and her pillow tucked under the other arm, the girl left his room on tip toe, not daring to look back at the only thing that could help her get to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think? These two are in a very emotional relationship, how cute! Next is a one-shot, don't forget to send me your ideas (there can be more stuff than Zenny you know) and cover image designs (link is on my profile, thank you TrueLoveIsReal). R&R!**


	14. One shot - Love in threes

**14****th**** February 2013 Thursday**

**Day 45**

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! This love goes out to you!**

**Disclaimer: It's a holiday; can I please have a day off from this?**

* * *

Dex had been up earlier than yesterday, trying to make a perfect start to the perfect day.

The only problem was…he wasn't exactly the best cook at the habitat.

_How is he supposed to cook a continental breakfast for his wife when he couldn't cook?_

'It shouldn't be that hard,' Dex thought as he grabbed a few large cooking bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the bench.

"Crack two eggs into a bowl," he read from the instruction file, grasping the eggs in his hands as he did so. One by one, he tapped the hard shell against the brim and released the contents inside. He seemed proud of himself, before noticing the multiple chunks of shell that had landed inside.

He groaned in disappointment.

_All right, not eggs, at least cereal can't be screwed up. _

Hastily running to the cupboard, Dex grabbed the box of cereal from the high shelf. He poured a god amount of the grains in to the bowl, satisfied with how it was going.

_Now just for the milk. _

The fridge released a strong odour when opened. Dex avoided the multiple insects that escaped when the door was opened as he reached for the milk.

He made his way back over to the bowl and began pouring in the milk, gagging when he realised he was pouring crawling scurry bugs all over the cereal.

_Maybe he shouldn't keep bugs in the refrigerator to breed. _

He was lost, almost out of options when the door to the kitchen swished open.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to make breakfast in bed for Jane," the entomologist leaned on the counter in an upset manner. His head raised as a light bulb went off in his brain. "Hang on, can you cook?"

Sunlight poured in through the window of the Hamilton couple's bedroom, stirring Jane out of her slumber. She was greeted with her husband standing beside the bed, breakfast tray in hand.

"Good morning," he cheerfully spoke as he placed the tray across her legs and kissed her good morning. She smiled in response before spying her food, eyes growing wide in amazement.

"Pancakes? Dex, this is such a nice treat," she praised as Jane separated her meal from his and began. Dex grabbed his knife and fork, internally thanking his team member as he began cutting.

'I had no idea Tung could cook so well.'

* * *

Without a calendar, Tung had no idea what day it was today. He just knew it was a day he wanted to talk to Bream, which is pretty much every day. Strolling in to the control room with a huge grin on his face, the tracker decided to check his holo-mail beforehand.

"What's this?" he questioned, opening up the envelope on the screen. It wasn't spam, he had been specially trained to notice those, and it wasn't an e-mail from Metro City's mayor announcing that the team had won any medals, but hey, a frog can dream.

No, this was a holo-mail from Bream!

Activating the icon, a large red heart spread on the main monitor, reflecting the red in Tung's eyes. Gold writing sprawled inside, sending its message of love.

Happy Valentine's day, Tung. I miss you.

Well, this was exactly what the tracker needed to make his day. Water was threatening to spill from his eyes, and his throat became a hoarse cough.

He needed to talk to Bream right now, but first, where could he find one of those cards?

* * *

"Can you please hurry up," Jenny yelled through the bathroom door. Zap had been in there for a long time now, and although she knew he took great pride in his hair, it was cutting in to her bathroom time.

"I'll be out in a minute," he shouted back, causing the clone to slump on the metal wall.

"There better be enough hot water for me," she complained through the door.

"Um…" he began, causing Jenny to tap loudly on the outside.

"Zap," her voice quivered in anger, already frustrated with him and it was only eight in the morning.

"All right, all right," he exited the bathroom, hair still wet from the water. "It's all yours."

He smiled as he walked past her, causing the clone to raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Finally," she sighed in relief as she stepped in to the room. The small room was full of steam from the hot water, causing Jenny to slump her shoulders miserably. She made her way to the counter to put down her needed items before looking up at the mirror. Her eyes adjusted through the fog, causing her to gasp at the sight.

There, written in steam, was a message from Zap. Jenny smirked at the note before wiping it off the glass, only for her eyes to see.

* * *

**Hmm…wonder what he wrote in the steam. What do you guys think? It's up to you. Hope you enjoyed Valentine 's Day in threes. R&R!**


	15. Main story - Positive

**15****th**** February 2013 Friday**

**Day 46**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I would probably by a car and a pool, and then have to return the car because I couldn't afford it. Why isn't this show more successful?**

* * *

"How long does it take?" Dex asked curiously, staring at the small item in front of them. Jane sighed deeply in annoyance, dragging her hands off her face and allowing them to fall on her lap.

"It'll be done soon, Dex," she droned, as though she had answered that question many times before. The leader began bouncing his knees in boredom, any attempt to try and make the time move faster. Both scientists continued to wait before jumping at the sudden noise. Dex looked up, his eyes falling to the door as the source of the sound.

He opened the door cautiously, careful to not let whoever was outside see in. "Everything alright Zap?"

"Uh…yeah," he mumbled, confused at his leader's actions. "We were just wondering when you wanted us to give the medicine to the rhino-beetle."

"Oh…uh…now would be good," Dex stuttered his response to the pilot. The bug boy smiled in response, standing to the side of the door as though waiting for Dex to leave the room. When he didn't, Zap's eyebrow raised curiously.

"Well good luck," were the leader's last words before slamming the door in Zap's face, the pilot looking absolutely dumbfounded.

_What is wrong with him?_

"That was close," Dex whispered as he leant on the door. His flicked around the room when he realised his wife was no longer there.

"Jane?" he called, moving towards the bathroom. The girl turned around slowly, eyes wide with the item in her hand. Dex's eyes widened as Jane slowly nodded.

"We're…we're going to have a baby?" he was responded with a huge smile, causing him to rake his hands through his hair in excitement as he forced back tears. "We're having a baby!"

He scooped up his bride in his arms, twirling her around the room with him. They looked happy, and why shouldn't they? This was their forth test, and their hopes were starting to waver. With how perfect the planning had been and how careful both participants had been following their schedules, they were promised almost immediate good news.

They were finally going to start a family. Dex put his wife down, very carefully, his eyes slightly puffy and red. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

It was here that Jane's smile began to falter. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Dex questioned immediately.

"Well I was thinking, what if we didn't tell people straight away," Jane began, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Especially with everything going on with your father, maybe we should let it sit for a couple of days."

He took her hands in his, kissing on of them as he did so. "You're right," he murmured to her before his eyes enlarged once again.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

* * *

**Like I said, this story is really just getting started. Tell me what you think! R&R! Don't forget the image cover competition is open as well as ideas. Thank you to all!**


	16. One shot - Night in the life of Habibot

**16****th**** February 2013 Saturday**

**Day 47**

**Here he is, the bot of the hour, the gearhead you've all been waiting for…it's Habibot!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the show, am not making any profit from it…hmm maybe I should rethink this plan…**

* * *

With a squeak of his gears, Habibot pulled himself out of his deep sleep and back into his harsh reality of work. He released a mechanical sigh before gazing around the darkened room.

Huh, guess everyone's already asleep.

An electrical chill ran down the bot's circuits, causing the robot to soar in the air. It was chilly, and there was only one place he liked to go where it was warm all night long; the lava caterpillars pavilion.

Thank you Tung for the idea.

* * *

Floating silently down the halls, Habi has to hide in the shadows when he heard a noise. A door nearby opened and a person ran out in a silent job, holding a pillow and a blanket. The bug bot used his robotic vision to adjust to the lighting as he zoomed in to the stranger.

'_Why on Earth is Zap sneaking in to Jenny's room?'_ the bot thought curiously. He watched quietly from behind one of the security cameras, which to his surprise he found disabled, as Zap checked that the coast was clear before entering Jenny's room. His enhanced vision just caught a glimpse of Jenny's sleeping form.

'_All right, that was bizarre,'_ Habi thought as he flew away. He was going to say that the most strangest thing he saw today was Tung being eaten by that stryder, three times, but this tops it.

* * *

He continued to sail down the hall, wings lightly touching the air it passed. My gears, it's cold in here. Where is the pavilion?

A swish of someone's door opening caught the bug bot's attention once again, the robot moving towards the shadows.

Why is everyone awake? Don't people ever sleep around here?

Tung strolled out of his room, looking as guilty as ever. "Oh no, oh gee this is bad."

What's bad? What is he talking about?

Tung stopped in the hall, looking back as though making sure no one was following him. "I hope Dex doesn't figure out I broke the shower, but it takes a lot of water to wash off stryder saliva."

He hopped down the corridor on his frog legs, probably looking for another shower to use. The gears turned and shifted his face in to a smirk.

God bless Tung for always voicing what's on his mind.

* * *

It's got to be close now; this hall goes on for ages.

A bright light stopped the bot in his tracks, his little current slowing down once he realised it was only a small amount of light coming from Dex and Jane's room. He moved closer, curious as to what was so important to talk about that they decided to wake up at this late hour.

"Maybe we should tell everyone," Habi heard Dex's voice, muffled but clear through the door.

"I don't think it's the right time," Jane debated back, her voice quiet and nervous.

"I think it is," the bot rolled his eyes at the leader. "I don't keep secrets from my team, and I think it would benefit them more to find out early about the baby so they can get used to the idea."

A…baby? When had they decided that?

"When does it start to kick?" Dex questioned his wife.

"Not for a while, Dex," he heard Jane giggle at his comment. Habi contorted his face in disgust. Now they were just talking about nothing, time to get moving.

* * *

The next door over led to the pavilions. _'Of course Dex's room is the closest,'_ the bug bot thought as he entered the habitat sectors. He found the lava caterpillars quickly; after all, anything glowing bright orange should be easy to spy in the darkness. He entered the enclosure quietly so as to not disturb any of the bugs as he nestled in to the leaves. A moment went by before Habi was shaken out of his sleep. The ground was moving! The bot flew in to the air, but sighed in relief as Tung emerged from under the pile of leaves.

"Habi, what are you doing in here?"

* * *

**Completed another "Day in the Life of Habibot", not too much revealing of the stories, but more will come in later chapters. What do you think is going to happen? R&R. Don't forget cover image comp and ideas!**


	17. Main story - Announcement

**17****th**** February 2013 Sunday**

**Day 48**

**With the Valentine's Day chapter, it's really up to you as to what Zap wrote for Jenny. But if you want to know my opinion, I like to think he wrote "love you", just simple and sweet. **

**Days can be changed, this chapter for the characters may not be occurring in February, it's messed up, just play along! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue; I don't own the show, and neither do you!**

* * *

"So, uh, how exactly did this happen?" Dex questioned the pilot from atop the ladder. Zap avoided eye contact as he held the sheet of metal to the wall, awaiting the leader to screw the screws in to place.

"Don't know," he lied, trying to remove the memory of him punching the wall. "Perhaps an escaped bug…or Tung?"

"Perhaps," the entomologist agreed as he climbed down the ladder, finished with his work. He wiped his hands together before beginning to pack up the tools.

"Could I see you in the control room please?" Dex looked up at Zap, the pilot appearing to perspire.

_Oh no, he knows I punched the wall. How did he figure it out? _

"Jane wants to say something to the team," Zap appeared to calm down almost immediately, a smile growing on his face.

"What's it about?" his curiosity voiced its opinion.

Dex hummed in thought. "Better let her tell you, mate."

* * *

"What's up dudette?" Tung addressed Jane in his loud voice. The female leader furrowed her brow in amusement.

"Let's wait until everyone is here, Tung," Jane argued. "I'd rather tell all of you at once."

Jenny, who was standing beside Tung in the control room, folded her arms and raised her eyebrow curiously as she awaited the arrival of the boys. It was unusual for something to go one within the walls of the habitat that the engineer didn't know about, and she didn't like it.

With a mechanical swish, Dex strolled in to the room followed by Zap. Dex walked up to his wife, the two quickly kissing before turning to face the team, arms draped behind each other's back.

Zap remained where he was, unwilling to stand next to Jenny. He didn't really have the guts to tell her that he stayed in her room again last night without her knowing; he was just hoping it wouldn't become a habit. Little did he know that she was very aware of his presence and the clone was more content at how well she had slept that night.

Jane began. "Well, I guess you're all wondering why we called you here," she was met with a bored chorus of 'yes'.

The couple shared one more nervous glance, Jane swallowing the nervous lump before continuing. "I'm…we're going to have a baby."

You could hear the crickets from their enclosure, and they were louder than usual given their alien size. The whole room remained eerily quiet, the addressed members of the team slowly and unknowingly letting their jaws drop.

"Oh my God," everyone turned to Jenny, the clone placing her hand over her mouth to try and stop the enormous smile. Tung joined in on the congratulations, his smile covering almost half of his face.

"Hooray, I'm going to be an uncle," he shouted, bouncing around the room as he did so. Dex and Jane exchanged looks, guilty grins that said 'let's let him have his moment.'

"Congratulations," Jenny came up to the couple, the two smiling in unison. "Wow, this is huge."

"Thank you," Jane said as her husband left her arm. "I'm so glad you're all taking it so well."

Jenny giggled at her words. "So, tell me everything. What behaviours did you chose for it?"

As the girls continued their conversation, Dex left to check Zap's feelings on the matter. The pilot had been quiet, and although that wasn't a change in attitude, the leader still wanted to know if everything was ok.

"You alright?" he questioned once Dex reached the bug boy. Zap nodded his head vigorously before letting it drop bashfully.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little stunned."

"That's alright mate," Dex comforted as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is pretty big news to take on."

"Yeah it is," his blue eyes traced to Jane, a smile of admiration growing.

"Sorry," he apologised again before shaking Dex's hand. "Congratulations. Your life really seems to be falling in to place."

Dex nodded modestly before standing beside Zap, the two allowing their eyes to scan the room. The leader turned his head to look at Zap, the bug boy unknowingly staring at Jenny.

"You could too," the entomologist urged in his 'helpful' manner. "You know…if you just picked up your act."

The pilot scoffed in annoyance before laughing it off, after all, Dex was about to have someone else to teach and give advice too.

* * *

"I think they took it very well," Jane commented to her husband once the rest of the team had left.

"I'm glad," Dex smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Because they're going to have a new little team member soon."

* * *

**It's out! Now everyone knows about the baby. Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter (I'm serious, I'm out of ideas). Anyway, tell me what you think! (I swear I say that more than the disclaimer and complain about it less!) **


	18. Main story - Sleeping arrangements

**18****th**** February 2013 Monday**

**Day 49**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show; not now, not ever. **

* * *

"Watch yourselves," Dex ordered as he ran around the giant insect. His entire team, excluding Jane, each pulled on a length of rope that was securely fastened to the giant alien insect in front of them. The bug roared loudly, causing everyone to close their eyes in pain. The leader acted quickly, cleaning the wound with precision and wrapping the bandage around its leg.

The bug collapsed from exhaustion, breathing heavily as it did so. The ropes around it loosened as everyone let go, breathing from tiredness as well.

"Good work, team," Dex congratulated as his hands sat on his hips, staring ahead at their latest success.

"Can we please call it a day," Zap spoke through pants. Dex turned to him, noticing the bags under his eyes and the mud flicks scattered all over his uniform. "It's dark out and, everyone seems pretty tired."

The leader moved his head to every team member; yawns and slow blinking eyes here and there. He nodded with a great smile.

"Sure, you all earned it today."

* * *

The systems were all reset for the night; alarms were activated and lights were shut off.

"Goodnight dudes," Tung stated as he left the room, in a jolly mood as usual. Zap had already returned to his quarters in the hopes to snag a quick shower before bed, and Jane had been bed ridden all day due to nausea from her pregnancy. This left Dex and Jenny 10 in the control room.

"I'm going to turn in too," he announced behind her as she finished her final check.

"Me too," she said as most of the lights turned off. "Have a good night."

* * *

Dex was immediately met with his sleeping wife once he entered the room. A small smile of compassion crossed his face as he continued to watch her, the girl exhausted to the limit.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned once he climbed in to bed next to her. Her face grew slightly to a tired smile.

"Not too bad," her voice was croaky from underuse. "Hey, did you check on the crickets?" Realisation dawned on the leader's face.

"I completely forgot about that," he groaned in displeasure as his eyelids suddenly became heavy. "Zap's faster; I'll just ask him to do it."

Exiting his room, Dex made his way down the hall in pursuit of the pilot's room. He stopped dead in his tracks, the shadows catching his attention.

Reflecting back on this, Dex liked to thank his idea of installing emergency lights.

In the dull glow, he could just make out the silhouette of the bug boy, carrying blankets and a pillow, moving from his room to that of the engineer's.

His eyebrow raised high on his forehead. "What on Earth is he doing?"

The door closed with a silent swish, indicating to Dex that once again, he was alone in this hall. He stood frozen in thought, wondering what to do next. Multiple questions swam around in his brain.

"_Does she know he's staying in her room? Oh, and WHY is he staying in her room?_

A small pang of anger tugged at him. Usually he allowed the team to live their lives however they saw fit, but Dex was and has always been slightly more overprotective of the only female member.

He saw a small shadow flutter against the light, and a new train of thought struck him.

_Maybe he was imagining everything; after all, it was dark. _

But curiosity urged his brain to confirm what he saw.

Taking in a deep breath, he moved forward ever so quietly down the darkened hall to Zap's room. A simple press of the button opened the door with ease, but what Dex saw, he didn't like.

Yes, there was the fact that Zap's room was a complete pig sty, but the missing blankets and pillow, not to mention the missing pilot, was enough to put Dex's head in to a stir.

He left the room instantly, still walking on tip toe as he passed the engineer's room, and made his way swiftly back to his own room. Whatever was going on, he was sure to find out immediately.

Then again, he was pretty tired.

"Dex, are you alright?" his gaze met Jane's, the woman holding her hands around her slightly larger stomach over the blankets.

Dex stared blankly at her, his brain processing all that he saw. Despite everything, he couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on to his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

**Seems Dex is keeping to himself about the new sleeping arrangements, and I guess he shouldn't get too mad because he told Zap to clean up his act. Anyway, tell me what you think! R&R!**


	19. Main story - Father daughter

**19****th**** February 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 50**

**Idea belongs to Kishanbgd! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show; believe it…or not!**

* * *

Dex was tapping his hands together nervously as he paced down the hall. This thought had stayed with him all night, and only him. He hadn't told a soul about what had transpired, not even his wife, and that meant the news was_ huge_.

Still, he believed he should ask just in case something was going on under his nose.

* * *

He found her in her lab, his throat closing with nerves once his gaze caught sight of her. It was probably better that he spoke to the engineer about this delicate matter; after all, Zap and his temper problem could create something worse.

"Uh, Jenny?" he asked, the girl turning at the sound of her name.

"What's up?" she responded, putting down the small piece of electrical equipment she was working on.

"I have to talk to you about something," he began, making himself comfortable on a chair opposite her. "And I would rather discuss this with you instead of Zap."

At the mention of the pilot's name, Jenny could feel the beads of sweat forming at her brow. "Oh."

"Is everything alright with you two? You've both been quite…distant with each other since the wedding."

The clone shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying and failing to give a confident smile. "Everything's fine."

One raised eyebrow was enough to make her crack.

"Alright, everything's not fine."

He leaned closer towards her in an attempt to make her continue.

"No one knows this but, the night of the wedding…we…we kissed," the leader's eyes widened at the words, but his face remained the same. "And I may have somewhat rejected him, saying it was inappropriate for colleagues to be together. Anyway, a while ago, he crashed in my room-"

"Why?"

"The power was out, my door wouldn't open. Anyway," her voice raised at the end of the sentence, trying to change the subject. "I know he's been staying in my room, but in a weird way, I can't sleep unless he's there."

"He hasn't been interrupting your sleep or anything, has he?" the leader asked sternly, the fatherly protection inside him showing.

"No, God no," Jenny defended, shaking her hands in the same gesture. "I don't know what it is, but I just eventually fall asleep."

Dex appeared to believe her untruthful explanation as he hung his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's a natural thing for a father slash father figure to ask," he chuckled slightly, brightening the mood of the conversation.

"You're not going to tell anyone this, are you?" he stared in to her big eyes that were begging for trust. The entomologist smiled sweetly before nodding his head.

"No, this is between us," he stated as he stood up. "But when you want to talk, or if something has come up, I'm here."

She turned away without another word, almost embarrassed to say anything else. With a disappointed slump, he walked back towards her door, but instead of exiting, turned back to his engineer.

"I only want what's best for you," his voice was a mere whisper, yet managed to reach her ears.

She turned to face him once again, a grateful smile spreading on her lips. "I know."

* * *

**Sweet little father/daughter in this. These two are so cute! Anyway, tell me what you think! R&R!**


	20. Main story - Good night

**20****th**** February 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 51**

**Hey guys, don't forget to send in your story chapter ideas (multi, song fics, poems, one-shots) or image cover designs (drawings, photos, texts, awesome paint art…). **

**Also, it's one of the crew member's birthdays tomorrow, suggestions on who are needed. **

**Disclaimer: Do you reckon at the end of the year, I can start saying I own the show?**

* * *

Their day had gone simpler than usual…

Feed the animals, attend a stress call, lose half of the team, rescue them from down in a chasm, travel to an unknown planet, voyage through thick forests, discover a new species, rescue Tung from yet another chasm, return home.

Yep, simpler than usual, so by the end of the day the team was pretty tuckered out.

* * *

Zap poked his head down the dark corridor, flicking his gaze from left to right in a bid to check if the coast was clear. With his blanket trailing behind him, he rapidly began the long journey from his room to Jenny's.

The floor was cold against the soles of his feet, quickening his pace as he broke in to a silent-as-possible run. He reached the room in no time before entering quietly. In the dark shadows, his eyes squinted to try and see whether or not Jenny was already asleep. He caught sight of a mound of blankets, shrugged and with a smile, closed the door behind him. He knelt down on her floor, threw the blanket out in front of him and began casually setting up his temporary bed.

Until the light turned on…

His head flicked towards the door, eyes wide at the person staring back at him. Jenny was holding a glass of water and looking at Zap with a raised eyebrow. The pilot looked back at Jenny's bed, realising that the mound of blankets didn't actually hold a person within them. His gaze met hers once again; eyes widened and mouth slightly ajar.

"I was thirsty," the clone began dryly, stepping inside her room. "Thought I would get a drink."

He hung his head in an embarrassed fashion, no, more like mortified. What on Earth was he supposed to do now? Stay? That might freak her out. Leave? He wouldn't get to sleep if he did that. Fortunately for him, Jenny sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, starting the conversation for them.

"I think we need to talk about this," the engineer spoke in a guilty tone, clapping her hands together nervously and looking around the room in an attempt to find something distracting to stare at.

"Yeah," he sighed in reply. "I know."

"I just want to know," she locked eyes with him again. "Why did you keep coming back?"

Ah, the very question he had been dreading. What was he supposed to say?

_Jenny, please don't take this in a creepy way but you smell really nice and it puts me to sleep._

"It, uh," his hand rubbed the back of his neck, a heavy blush spreading across his nose. Maybe it would be less awkward if he relayed the question. "Well, why have you been coming back?"

"You knew?" he voiced screeched in a whisper, but was quickly shushed by the bug boy. "I thought you were asleep."

"Well I thought you were asleep," he replied in the same whisper, a chuckle of how funny this scenario was to him leaving his mouth. Jenny bashfully hung her head, her eyes searching yet again for somewhere else other than his.

"The sound…of your snoring…actually puts me to sl-sleep."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Well…I wouldn't say that the smell of your perfume doesn't put me to sleep."

She raised her eyebrow as well, smiling as he continued to rub his neck.

"We can't keep doing this, people are getting suspicious," Zap's head flicked up at her words.

"Like who?"

"Dex confronted me yesterday and I…I kind of told him everything from after the wedding."

Bright blue eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"What?" this time he had to be shushed by Jenny as the bug boy stood tall. "He's going to kick me out of the habitat now for sure."

"No he's not," she reassured, standing and placing her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "I told him everything was fine now."

His shoulders slumped with a sigh, relaxing at her words. "Ok, you're right." She let her hands drop, the two standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

"So," he began, trying to pick up the conversation. "Can I still crash here tonight?"

The smile grew instantly on her face. "Of course you can."

Snuggled up in her blankets, Jenny turned out her bedroom lights and listened to the sound of Zap moving in his makeshift bed. The heavenly smell caressed his nose, causing him to sigh in relaxation. His breathing reached her ears, her body instantly feeling tired.

"Good night," she whispered sweetly in to the darkness, only this time, she was happy to say it out loud without fear of getting caught.

"Good night."

* * *

**Wow there is a lot of these two in February, just wait until we get to the other months (mwa ha ha, I know what's going to happen!) Well, how was it? R&R!**


	21. Main story - Birthday surprise

**21****st**** February 2013 Thursday**

**Day 52**

**I meant to say this two days ago but my god the updates happen quick. Woohoo! 50 updates! Something small, I'm kinda tired today. **

**Idea from yayaluva. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Alas…I will never own the show *cue gasp* (great, now I'm going mad)**

* * *

"Shh, here she comes," Dex whispered to the rest of his team as he heard footsteps down the hall. The crew hid lower behind the different obstacles in the dark as they awaited the guest.

"Surprise!" The word erupted in to the room, startling Jane.

"Oh my goodness, what is all this?" she questioned, still recovering from the shock. The room had been decorated with streamers spiralling down to the floor and in the centre of the room, a large cake decorated with, well Jane couldn't really tell from where she was standing. Dex stepped forward and kissed his wife, his hand staying on her slightly prominent belly when he separated.

"Well, we thought throwing you a surprise party would be a nice…well, surprise," the leader explained, receiving a tight hug from Jane.

"Thank you, this is wonderful."

"Sorry about the lack of guests," Zap spoke in a bored tone, motioning to the only four members of the team plus the birthday girl. "I guess you should make birthday parties open to the public too if you mention it's for entomologists."

Jane smirked at his words. "Not important. As long as you guys are here, it's perfect."

Dex clasped his hands together as he stared at the gifts. "Jenny, do you want to go first?"

"Actually, Zap and I went in on something together," Jenny gestured between herself and the pilot. A huge grin spread out on the bug boy's mouth, unknown to the engineer.

"Yep, co-signed the card, too," he bounced on the balls of his feet, looking very proud with himself.

"My present was the cake!" Tung explained; pointing towards the lumpy pile of mush that looked like something he had placed in front of their other guest 'Snap' when he arrived.

"Oh wow," Jane stammered, eyes moving over the sad dessert. "Tung, I don't know what to say."

"You can thank me later," he said proudly as the frog boy walked off to cut his own slice. Dex, Jenny and Zap each glanced back at Jane, sharing knowing and sympathetic looks.

* * *

"I'm really glad you liked it," Dex spoke from his resting position on his bed. Jane left the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Me too, although I feel like it's too much; so many baby clothes, new outfits and that expensive carrier ship, that's huge!" the leader chuckled at her words. She cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"But, there is one more thing that I want, and it won't cost anything" she crawled in to the bed, neatly setting the blankets around her stomach.

"And what's that? He questioned from his laid back position, arms cradling his head.

"I want to know the gender of our baby."

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short but I was out all day. Fair warning, Uni is starting and I don't know if I'll be able to update every day, but let me say this, by the end of the year there will be 365 chapters done, even if I have to write 200 chapters on New Year's Eve (don't hold me to this!) Goodnight! R&R! **


	22. Main story - Dad practice

**22****nd**** February 2013 Friday**

**Day 53**

**Disclaimer: I'm starting a money pool so I can pay for the rights to the show. Anyone?...anyone?...**

* * *

Her routine was just that, routine. The engineer would wake up, make her bed, dress, eat her breakfast, brush her teeth and hair, and complete the habitat power up all before any other member was awake.

Nothing could interrupt her routine…

She peaked one eye open, quickly finding the boy sprawled out on her floor.

…or so she thought.

Jenny withdrew in to a sitting position on her bed. It turns out she was half hanging off her bed while she was sleeping, her hand falling dangerously close to the pilot's hand as he stretched starfish style on his stomach. She looked down at her hand, almost studying it.

_Wonder how that happened. _

Either way, nothing was going to change her morning schedule. Carefully moving so as to not wake him up, she stood in her bedroom and tip toed around him as she tucked the edge of her blankets under her mattress. She turned around in shock when she heard a cough.

From his bed on the ground, Zap was now facing the ceiling and smiling up at Jenny. The engineer straightened herself, trying to keep her composure.

"Did I wake you?" Jenny questioned as she continued her work. A murmur left his lips as the girl activated the windows, allowing bright light to shine straight in to his eyes.

"No," his reply was hoarse and sluggish from a long night's sleep, before chuckling and shaking his head slightly. "Yes."

"Well, I still have a job to do, whether or not you're here," she began, finished the last corner of her bed. "And you still have a job here too."

"Why do you have to follow a routine?" he began, standing up and stretching. "You know you can just wing it, right?"

She snapped around, her gaze staring intensely at him.

_If looks could kill…_

"Wing it?" her voice was raised slightly, and although she was standing on the opposite side of the room, Zap heard it as though she was yelling in his ear. "I have been following this routine ever since Dex brought me here. I don't know any other way."

"Then try it; come and have breakfast with me, before you get dressed. We'll go in our pj's together."

He held out his hand towards her, the engineer eyeing it with thought.

"You know I'm not going to leave until you come with me," a smirk broke out on his lips, trying to hide his smile. With a final sigh, she rolled her eyes dramatically before walking up to him, gently placing her hand in his.

"Fine."

* * *

"Anything?" Jane questioned in an almost pleading tone. Dex poked his head in to another cupboard before looking back at her in worry.

"Not unless you're in the mood for Tung's left over cake," he explained as he shut the door.

"Are you kidding? At this point I'd probably eat one of his beetle burritos," the leader chuckled at her words.

"I'll send out a request and the food delivery should be here soon," he comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget to increase the stock," she called as he had one foot out of the kitchen. "After all, I'm eating for two here."

Another smile graced the leader's lips, his heart soaring with the realisation of having a wife and a child on the way. No sooner had he closed the door, than he was met with the team's pilot, who was holding hands with the team's maintenance worker.

"What's, uh, going on here?" he questioned, eyebrow crawling its way skywards.

"We're just having breakfast," Zap explained, beaming up at his boss. Jenny held her head down in a bashful manner, avoiding eye contact with Dex.

"'Well, you just need to wait a while, our supplies are low," the leader announced, stepping forward. As he did so, he didn't make a motion to walk around the couple holding hands, instead, like the father he was training to be, he walked straight towards them, severing their grip between the two. As Dex walked away, despite the fact that he could feel Jenny's embarrassed stare and Zap's smug-yet-slightly-annoyed glare, he was proud with how well his father training had been going.

* * *

**Done and dusted. Gosh I can't wait for you guys to meet the baby (or babies!) I'm just teasing because I already know the name(s), gender(s) and number of children. Your imagination can run wild until…let's say…early double digits of March! R&R!**


	23. Main story - Unexpected invitation

**23****rd**** February 2013 Saturday**

**Day 54**

**For all of you loving the Zenny in this story, get ready to have sore cheek muscles!**

**Disclaimer: Turns out I am incredibly distantly related to whoever owns the show. In a way, we all are, so congratulations everyone! We all own the show!**

* * *

One of the video cameras analysing the fire butterflies had broken, so Jenny was the first one on to the new project.

Of course, it was her job.

She was a little curious as to why Zap so readily volunteered to assist her with the camera, but she made no complaints. People rarely helped her with her work, mainly because they didn't understand it.

To make it work, Jenny would instruct Zap from her computer as she reconfigured the program, while he moved the various wires and corrected the signal.

"Is it working yet?" his voice, muffled from the camera static appeared annoyed after plugging in what seemed like the fifteenth wire.

"Just a little more…yeah, you got it," Jenny announced over her wristcom. The image on the screen hazed from snow to a sharp and crystal clear image of Zap's face as he moved the camera into its correct position.

He flew down to the floor, waving his arms crazily at the camera. "Can you see me?" A giggle escaped the girl; music to his ears.

"Yes, the image is…perfect," her voice trailed off as she watched Zap flash a thumbs up towards the camera before drawing his attention to his com.

"Alright, heading back now."

"Signing it off," she announced, removing the camera image from the monitor. She stared numbly at the desktop before a small blinking icon caught her attention.

"Huh, guess I've got mail."

* * *

Zap was proud of his work with Jenny. He had done it right, and she was happy with him. He continued to work on his communicator, begrudgingly exiting the screen that displayed Jenny, before noticing a little red envelope in the bottom right corner.

"New holomail, that's weird," he opened the file, allowing the green particles to collect and form an image floating in front of him.

_Dear Zap, _

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of Black Widow…_

That was all he was able to read before his eyes widened with surprise. Breaking in to a run, he kept the hologram up, green colour bouncing in front of him as he raced to find Jenny.

"You are not going to believe this," both members said in unison once Zap had reached the control room.

"My news is pretty huge," the pilot debated, resulting in the engineer to motion her hand in a gesture for him to begin.

"You remember Widow, that goth chick that tried to turn me in to a spider?" Jenny nodded her head slowly, lips curling in slight jealousy. "She's getting married!"

"Oh my God," Jenny covered her mouth with a gloved hand to try and hold in her shock. "That's…that's…wow!"

"So what's your news?" he questioned, taking the seat next to her.

"Well, you remember Buzz, the guy from the bug busters team who I had a crush on?" Zap grunted in response, avoiding eye contact with Jenny. "Well, he's getting married too."

"No way," Zap beamed. "To who?"

"It doesn't say," Jenny commented as she scanned through the rest of the invitation.

"Yeah, neither does Widow's," the pilot held his hologram up to the computer screen as he scrolled too. His eyes grew wide in shock…

…when he noticed the matching date and venue on both invitations.

* * *

"What do we do?" Zap questioned, pacing back and forth in the control room.

"Can you stop that please, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized as he resumed his seat next to her. "We…we should go, right?"

"Maybe," Jenny argued, unsure for the first time how to handle the situation. "But in a way these people did plot to destroy us."

"So why are they inviting us to their wedding?"

"It could be a trap," the clone began. "Do you know if Dex and Tung received invites as well?"

"Can't you just hack in to their accounts?" he stated matter-of-factly. Jenny rapidly began typing and scrolling on the computer, different colours splashing on her face. Zap watched on, impressed with her skills. _'Wow, she's awesome.'_

"No, they didn't," she stated once she had finished. "We're the only ones. I don't trust them, and I don't know why they're inviting us."

"Maybe we should check it out," he started, eyes gleaming as his catalogued the pros. "It's a party, free food, probably an open bar, why not check it out?"

Jenny pouted in thought, her eyes tracing the e-mail once again. "I guess so, but let's take the yellow hovercraft in case we need to make a quick getaway."

"I'll go tell Dex our plan," Zap announced as he stood. He left the room in silence, only opening the same holomail once he entered the corridor. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of attending another wedding with Jenny.

This was chance to repeat what happened at Dex and Jane's wedding.

* * *

**What do you think? This one was tricky, but I actually really like the pairing of Widow and Buzz. Their wedding is next! R&R! **


	24. Main story - The other wedding

**24****th**** February 2013 Sunday**

**Day 55**

**Ok, so at the end of the month, I am going to choose the image cover for January, remember you can still vote to help my decision. I'll wait until the end of March before choosing the February and March images. Don't forget your entries everyone! **

**P.S (at the start) Widow and Buzz are roughly the same age as Zap and Jenny (15ish?) If you want, I can explain all the new laws I've created for the thirty first century in another author's note. **

**Disclaimer: How come I don't own the show? Well, I ask that question myself every single day…**

* * *

"Let's just get in, make a small appearance to show them we came, and then leave," Jenny whispered to the pilot once he landed. Despite their parking to the side of the building, the hall looked abundant and lively, with people spilling out on to the lawns and golden lights glowing inside.

"I don't think we should have missed the ceremony," Zap commented as he took off his seat belt. "I feel like we're crashing the reception."

"We'll just explain that we were late; Tung did put up a fight to come with us," the bug boy chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, he did," a loud cheer from the crowd bought their attention back to the wedding.

"So, should we go in?" he questioned, unsure with how the night was going to proceed. Jenny released a nervous breath before nodding her head slowly.

Zap exited the vehicle, and with his fast wings, managed to reach the passenger door before Jenny had a chance to open it herself.

"Milady," he mimicked the same tone as Winston Hamilton as the pilot held open the door for the engineer. The girl giggled at his act as she stepped out, her pink dress dancing at her knees.

"Thank you, sir," she curtsied mockingly towards Zap as he closed the door. Linking arms, the two made their way across the dewy front lawn towards the golden hall.

"Well lookie what we got here," the punk boy with the pink hair jabbed his friend in the ribs. "Had no idea Widow was inviting worms to this function."

"Hey guys," Zap greeted lamely, already regretting his presence here. The last time he had a run in with Widow, she was accompanied by her two henchmen/spiders, and it looked like this time was going to be no different.

"So, Widow's got you guys working the door, huh?" Zap shoved his hands in his tuxedo pockets while Jenny stifled her laugh.

"Yeah, it's a two person job," the green haired punk boy chimed in, causing Zap to nod mockingly. "And speaking of Widow, she's looking forward to seeing you worms."

"Well we look forward to seeing her too," Zap beamed as his hand snaked around Jenny's waist, pushing her through the door. "Good luck on that door work, guys." They could hear the snarls of anger erupt from the doormen as the two ran away laughing.

"Alright, we're in," Jenny announced as they stood in the middle of the room. "Shouldn't be hard to find the bride and groom."

"Bright eyes," a shrill voice came from the distance, the pilot flicking his head to his right. There, dressed in a huge black gown, came the bride. Beside her was a sharply dressed boy with long black hair and burning red eyes.

"We didn't think you two would make it," she replied, almost disappointedly. "Jenny, nice dress."

Although the comment was probably a compliment in Widow's books, it certainly came across as an insult to Jenny when it was hissed at her. The clone locked eyes with the groom. "Congratulations Buzz."

"Thanks," he nodded smugly, pulling Widow closer to him by her waist. "We just…couldn't be happier." His words appeared to drift off as he gazed lovingly in to his bride's eyes. He brought his lips to hers, the two embracing right in front of the others.

Jenny and Zap's faces slowly contorted from forced smiles to looks of horror as the bride and groom continued to kiss hungrily, making the two others incredibly uncomfortable. Zap chuckled inwardly when he caught sight of Jenny from the corner of his eye pretending to gag slightly. Widow's eyes caught sight of their little audience, separating herself from her new husband.

"Sorry about that," she said as she brushed down her dress, hardly sounding at all apologetic.

"Can we ask you something?" Jenny asked, hoping to change the attitude of the conversation. "Why did you invite us?"

"Well, we just wanted to thank you personally," Buzz began, sharing a quick glance with the bride.

"For what?" Zap questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You two brought us together," Widow continued, gesturing to the guests. "It was our hatred for you guys that led to us dating."

Eyes could not get any bigger.

Zap stuttered before continuing. "Uh…congratulations?"

"Thanks," the new bride chirped in an unusually happy mood as she grabbed her husband's arm and began pulling him away. "Please feel free to enjoy yourself on our…happy day." They both left with smug looks. If this was a movie, cue the thunder and the evil laughs. Jenny and Zap stood their ground, jaws ajar as their watched the pair walk away.

"It was a trap," Jenny whispered as she stepped closer to the pilot. "They invited us only to rub it in our faces."

"Good for them," Zap thought aloud.

"Yeah, they do look happy," the groom spun the bride around once again, the girl laughing as she returned to his arms.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do…" a sly smirk crossed his face as he turned to stare at Jenny, her face unknowingly mirroring his. "…than to enjoy the wedding."

* * *

**Alright, so Uni has begun, and hopefully I can update frequently. What do you think of today's chapter? R&R (I just like the way that looks!)**


	25. Main story - Finally

**25****th**** February 2013 Monday**

**Day 56**

**Sorry that the pairing is such a shock to everyone, but it is unexpected I'll admit. Just for some reason, this couple clicked with me as soon as Zap and Jenny did (not as strongly of course) and I thought they were a perfect fit. This is probably the only time we'll see them together or at all this year (except multichapters), so you don't have to worry about it. **

**Disclaimer: How much money do you reckon I need to save up to buy the rights to this show?**

* * *

"Here you go," Zap declared as he placed their drinks down on the table. Jenny replied a quick thank you before accepting her cider, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. The bottle holding Zap's beer left his mouth with a 'pop' as he watched the clone intensely.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she spoke with another sigh, which Zap took to mean 'no'. "I'm just not in a party mood. This is all so…weird."

"Tell me about it," Zap's gaze fell to the happy bride and groom, in some way, their previous romantic attachments. "But we should still make the most of it."

"What did you have in mind?" Unbeknownst to the engineer, Zap could hear the music change to some upbeat lindy hop style music. A bright toothy smile grew on his lips.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand to her, the girl nervously and unintentionally accepting it.

"Zap, I have no idea how to dance to this. The only dance I know is the formal version we learnt for the wedding."

"It's not hard," by this point, the two had wandered to the middle of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead."

The crowd passed in a blur as the couple moved fast to the music. There was no routine to it, no pattern. Basically, it looked as though the two were running around the room with Zap twirling Jenny at every chance he got; any excuse to make her laugh.

* * *

The music finally died down, much to Jenny's relief, and couples all across the dance floor joined together in swaying pairs.

"Where did you learn to do that?" her voice was breathy from exercise. He shrugged his shoulders under her hands.

"I've been watching a lot of movies lately," she laughed at his response, another smile breaking out on his face. Her hands linked behind his neck, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.

"Why don't you smile more often?" he blinked at her unexpected question.

"Well, why don't you laugh more often?" he grinned back to her, causing the clone to raise her eyebrow.

"What? I laugh all the time."

"No you don't, your laugh is rare," he continued with his little ramble, unknowingly making the girl he was dancing with blush madly. "…and whenever it occurs, you need to appreciate every second of it." He caught her gaze and immediately noticed her red complexion.

He stuttered as the pilot realised what he had said, turning bright red himself. Fortunately for him, something distracting from the embarrassing moment stood in the corner of the room.

"Hey, wanna go get our picture taken?" he jutted his thumb out behind him, Jenny spying the photographer in the corner.

"Why?" her quizzical expression was replaced almost immediately as Zap pulled on her arm.

"C'mon, it'll be fun,"

* * *

"Alright you two," the photographer mumbled in an old man's voice. "Could I get you to stand close to the marker near your feet, please?"

Zap glanced quickly to his right; the girl he was standing next to holding a perfectly rehearsed and simple pose. With a sly grin, he grabbed her and dipped her carefully, just as a flash of light crossed both their silhouettes.

"Zap, what on Earth?" the clone squealed once he propped her back up. Shock was evident on her face, frozen by the rapid events.

"Can we get that one again?" she asked politely to the old man, who was staring at the two curiously. Jenny shot Zap a glare. "I think I might have blinked in that last one."

"At least do something more creative," Zap debated, causing a frustrated Jenny to sigh once again.

"Fine, like what," it was another instant that Zap grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Leaving their fingers entwined and held close to their shoulders, the pilot and the engineer turned their heads just in time for the camera to snap.

"Just one more," the bug boy begged once he released his grip from her. With a quick smirk, Jenny nodded her head before being pulled in to a close hug.

The light flashed.

* * *

"Why is it always cold outside at weddings?" Jenny complained as she rubbed her goose-bump covered arms. They had decided to stroll around the outside gardens since, according to Zap, there was nothing interesting inside.

"Here," he muttered as he draped his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders once again. She pulled it closer, his familiar scent filling her nose.

"Boy is this like déjà vu," Jenny stated, the blush unwillingly returning.

"I hope so," he thought aloud, stopping in his tracks when he realised what he had said.

Jenny shot him a confused stare. "What do you mean by that?"

"Jenny, I would really like it if we started a relationship. I just can't help but feel as though our paths are supposed to cross; you know, as more than friends."

"You've been so spontaneous with the whole dancing and photos; it's making me reconsider…us," a bigger grin could not grow on his face at her words. He looked as though he was going to explode.

"Is that a yes?" his eyes sparkled with hope, before he noticed her face drop slightly.

"But it's just not going to be the same," he could feel the anger rising in his throat. No, he wasn't going to let her go again.

"I wanted this to go exactly like Dex and Jane's wedding, only this time I'm not going to screw it up," his voice came out stern and determined, Jenny's eyes widening at his feelings.

"It's not going to be like Dex and Jane's wedding."

"Why not?" the clone stepped closer to him, keeping her hands gripped to the sleeves of his jacket on her arms. Tilting her head up, she leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. Despite the fact that the moment finished as soon as it started, Zap could feel all the air rush out of his lungs when she separated.

"Because this time I'm not saying no."

* * *

**Yes, they are finally together, but will they tell the team? Hehe, so what do you guys think? Remember, if updates do not occur, there will be multiple updates (maybe on the weekend.) I don't need to hear "where is the next chapter?", seriously, you try updating everyday with uni. R&R (no, that does not stand for rest and relaxation.)**


	26. One shot - Zenny sick

**26****th**** February 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 57**

**Wow, glad you all loved the last chapter, yeah it was kinda big. This is a one-shot, unrelated to story but they are paired. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The author will not be held liable for any smiles that crack during the reading of this text. :D**

* * *

Jenny sat up in bed, tissues littered the covers and the cold floor. Her nose, red and itchy, mimicked the feeling of her eyes as she tried to blink away the caked in sleep. With a small sniffle, the clone brought a fresh tissue up to her nose and prepared for the worst.

'_Achoo.'_

Yes, Jenny was sick. The engineer had been confined to her bed for three days, and the cold she had caught on their last mission had not improved. A snuffle brought on a loud, throat scraping cough, and Jenny collapsed into her pillow with a groan of pain and misery, unaware of her bedroom door opening.

Intending to be a good boyfriend, Zap decided to nurse the clone back to health with a bowl of hot chicken soup. Carrying the bowl on a tray, he waltzed into Jenny's room and placed the meal on the side table, smiling at the girl in the bed.

"What's this?" Jenny questioned in a stuffed-up voice as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Zap simply stood next to the bed with his hands on his hips, shaking his head slightly.

"How you manage to look so adorable with a cold, I'll never know. I brought you some soup."

"Aw." Jenny cooed at the kindness of her boyfriend. He carefully sat on the bed while holding the bowl, spooning out a small amount and blowing the hot steam away.

" Careful, it's hot." Zap cautioned as he allowed the meal to fall down her throat. She smiled in contentedness as her cheeks flushed red with warmth.

"That is really good." Before long the bowl was empty, and disappointment was spread on his features.

"Dex wants me to get back and help him." He rolled his eyes mockingly, resulting in a giggle from the clone. Zap smiled brightly at her, before reaching over and cupping her cheek in his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her facial expression looking mortified. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kissing you goodbye?" His spoke, although to him it sounded like he was asking a question.

"You don't want to do that," Jenny sniffled while wiping a tissue on her red nose. "You'll catch the cold too."

Zap's face softened, and with a small grin making its way to his lips, he cupped her other cheek in his hands and brought her face towards his. After the tender kiss, Zap pulled away and stared deep into Jenny's eyes, expecting an angry attitude. Instead, he found light and excitement in those green orbs which continued to the small smile on her face, a smile which mirrored Zap's grin.

* * *

The following week, Jenny was out of bed and very refreshed, carrying a cup of hot tea towards Zap's room. Upon entering, she was greeted with a hoarse cough and surrounded by tissues. With a smile of sympathy, she handed him the cup as he sat up in his bed. Zap managed to speak a sentence through coughs that made Jenny's heart melt.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

**Anyone who is a big fan of How I Met Your Mother as much as I am would know what this scene is inspired from. I don't own that show either. Competition is still going on, the winner of January will be chosen in two days. R&R!**


	27. Main story - Repaired

**27****th**** February 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 58**

**Second last day of the month! Woohoo. Can't wait to press that 'complete' button again. The reason I threw in a one shot was because there were too many 'main story' chapters going on. Heads up, after August, there is a lot of blank spaces so there might not be a lot of 'main story' chapters later on. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own the show? You're not a cop, right?**

* * *

"C'mon," Tung moaned as he hit the side of the camera once again. Just like the last four times, it did nothing.

"No, I need you for the contest," he groaned loudly as he hit it one more time. It buzzed slightly, his eyes growing wider at the unexpected reaction. A light blinked slowly, before it shut off entirely.

"Oh," the frog boy hung his head in disappointment as the camera rid itself of any life. He collapsed on his bed, staring at the roof in thought before his eyes lit up. Usually when something electronic broke down in Tung's hands, he would take it to Jenny for her to fix. A big grin spread out on his fat face.

"Of course," he beamed, pulling himself up from his sluggish mood.

* * *

Strutting down the hall with his smug grin, he found the clone in the control room, and to his surprise, the bug boy too. Zap stood tall when he noticed the new visitor, Jenny flicking her head around to the door.

"Hey Tung," she stammered quickly, turning in her chair to face him. Zap moved around the clone before exiting behind the frog, his actions to the clone for her to 'call him' when unnoticed by the tracker.

"Can you take a look at this?" he held the camera limply in his hands. He placed it down on the table in front of her, the girl looking at it with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Well I hit it a few times, but there's no humming and no blinking lights," Jenny shot him a tired glare; the same one she had given him the first time she told him not to hit electronics.

She held it closer to her face for examination, her lips curling in thoughtfulness. "When was the last time you recharged the batteries?"

"Well, I…what?" the clone rolled her eyes at question.

"Tung, you have to recharge the batteries," she complained in her shrill voice. "I have no idea how you made this last through the wedding without fresh batteries."

She rummaged through a draw full of technology gizmos, according to Tung, and pulled out some batteries. Handing them to him along with the camera, she gave him a stern look that caused him to cower in his boots. "Here are some new ones; I'll charge the others so you have fresh ones when those run out."

His head bobbled up and down rapidly, taking the offer from her and running out as fast as his little legs could carry him. Before exiting, he turned to her, a curious look on his face.

"Hey, what were you and Zap talking about?" her blush went unnoticed, and Jenny was thankful for the distance between the two.

"Oh nothing," she spoke quickly, returning to her work. "We were just discussing some new habitat changes that will be put in place soon."

The frog boy nodded humbly before exiting the room, leaning slightly on the closed door.

"Yeah, they're totally going out."

* * *

**He's smarter than he looks, but I wonder what will happen (I actually don't wonder, the plan is pretty solid until the end of April). Anyway, this was only a filler, but I needed more Tung, I noticed he was absent for a bit and writing him is so much fun! R&R! **


	28. Main story - Doctor's news

**28****th**** February 2013 Thursday**

**Day 59**

**It's the last day of February, hence, the last chapter of the story. Thank you for so much for your support through this, 1/6 of my New Year's resolution is complete!**

**By the way, this one is a biggie! Questions will be answered!**

**Disclaimer: I think it might be easier to point out what I do own, because those moments are rare in this story.**

* * *

Everyone was buckled in to the ship and eager for their new journey. It wasn't going to be a long trip to the deep edges of space, but it was important all the same.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Zap questioned from his seat next to Dex. The leader rested back in to his chair with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's a belated birthday present for Jane," he explained to the pilot and now to the tracker who had joined in to the conversation. "It'll be easier to find out its gender too what with the development of the nursery and what clothes to get it."

Tung turned his attention away from the other guys, his eye catching the figure of Jane.

"What do you hope it will be, Jane?" the female leader moved her mouth in thought at the tracker's question.

"I don't know," she commented, turning around to face her husband. "Dex, what about you?"

"I don't care what it is, so long as it's healthy and happy," his smile grew bigger towards his wife. She mimicked the same smile, which disappeared once she turned back to face the front windscreen.

"But if you could choose…" her voice strained out, making everyone else incredibly uncomfortable at the tone of her voice. "What would you want it to be?"

"Uh," Dex shifted uneasily in his seat, unsure at how to proceed with the conversation. "I don't know; I would be happy with either."

"Hmm," Jane hummed in slight annoyance, causing Jenny to grip the steering wheel tighter and look away in awkwardness. "Just answer the question, sweetie."

"Well, what did you put down on the planning sheet?" From the back of his chair, Dex could see Jane shift nervously.

"What did you put down on the planning sheet?"

The entire ship fell silent, waiting for Dex's reply. "I…might have checked the box for a boy."

It was at that point that Dex heard the silence from the rest of the team, an unusual trait for every member, including Tung. The leader realised that their conversation was probably not meant for everyone to hear.

"Jane, can we talk about this somewhere else?" he was answered with a nod, and through the eerie silence that clouded the room, the click of Jane's seatbelt echoed long after she had removed it and the two had left the room.

"Well," Zap began, being the first to break the silence as usual. "That was awkward."

* * *

Dex led his team member further into the ship until they reached the cargo area.

"I'm sorry I announced that to everyone," he started, letting his hands run down his face. "That was uncalled for in front of our team and it shouldn't have been voiced."

Jane grabbed his hands in hers as she shushed him. "No Dex, it's ok. I checked the box for a girl."

"Oh, well that's wonderful," a smile grew wide on his lips, which was slowly mirrored by his wife. "Then there's still a 50:50 chance of what the child will be."

He kissed her forehead, his hands slowly leaving hers as he walked back towards the piloting room. Jane stood frozen to her spot for a moment, her head glancing down to her larger stomach. She delicately placed a quivering hand over it, releasing a shaking breath as she did so.

"Jane?" Dex called worriedly, poking his head out of the door they had just exited. "Are you coming?"

* * *

"How long do we have to wait here," Tung complained as he flew the toy space ship in front of his eyes once again. Jane leaned closer to her husband, unrecognising Zap and Jenny's concerned stares to the tracker.

"I thought I told you to leave the frog at home," she seethed through her teeth, resulting in Dex to close his holo-paper.

"It's not like he's coming in with us. Zap will keep him busy until we're done."

"Oh no I'm not," the pilot shook his hands defensively at the couple. "You're not sticking me on 'Tung' duty again, not after last time."

"Mrs Hamilton," a robotic voice called over the intercom. "The doctor will see you now."

Jane stood up, accompanied by her husband.

"Ready?" he beamed, ushering the rest of the team into the doctor's office while he distracted her.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Fortunately for Jane, and Dex for that matter, the doctor's office was like a huge lounge room, with another box of toys for little children…and Tung.

"So how does this stuff work?" Zap questioned the doctor, who was busy unfolding a wide strip of white plastic.

"Just ask your engineer," the woman nodded to the clone as she placed the white plastic around Jane's stomach. "She designed the software."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Jenny, the clone sinking nervously in her seat.

"Well, before I came to the habitat, I did some other stuff, mainly to help out at hospitals," the maintenance jockey explained, causing everyone to shrug in agreement.

"Alright Mrs Hamilton, I'm going to set the dial on the machine. You shouldn't feel a thing, so tell me if you do," the round metal dial was turned clockwise, and slowly but surely, an image formed on the screen surrounding Jane's stomach; her baby.

"Struth," Dex murmured at the sight.

"Currently, the device is showing you exactly what is inside your stomach in a 3 dimensional sonogram," words fell on deaf ears as the entire team came closer to the patient. "Or if you want; I can project the image on this wall."

Colours danced on the adjacent wall, forming an image of an unborn baby, but a fully formed baby all the same. The doctor pressed a few buttons which adjusted and turned the projected image.

"You've been following the plan very carefully," the doctor commented, resulting in the couple to nod their heads at each other. "And from this angle…you can see you son's toes-"

Dex and Jane's heads snapped up at light speed compared to those around them. Five pairs of eyes grew wide at the news.

"Son?" the leader questioned with a quivering voice. The doctor moved the image on the wall once again as she reconfirmed her conclusion.

"Yes, a boy. You're having a son."

Jane could've sworn that all her blood disappeared from her hand as Dex squeezed it as tight as he could. A knowing smile crept on the doctor's face.

"I understand that this is pretty big news," she began formally as her heels clicked towards the door. "So I'll leave you all to discussion, someone will come back within five minutes to show you out."

The door's closed with a smooth glide and for a while, it was the only noise anyone heard.

"You guys are having a boy," Zap decided to state the obvious in order to start conversation. The expecting couple held straight faces, nodding at the projected image of their unborn baby. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations," Jenny repeated, placing a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Woohoo! I'm going to have a nephew!" Once again, Dex and Jane shared a smirk as they allowed Tung to 'have his moment'.

* * *

The ship rocketed off in to the sky and once it was level, Jane pulled on Dex's arm. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

They walked out in to the hall of the ship in sharp silence, Dex feeling very uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"I'm going to tell you something," she began, and Dex's uneasiness levels skyrocketed. "And I don't want you to freak out."

His lips curled in anticipation, preparing himself for the news. "Go on."

"I checked the box for a boy as well."

"What?" shock was evident on his face. "You knew?"

"I didn't know until you told me you checked the box for a boy," she debated, but was cut off as his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Can you believe it?" he questioned rhetorically as he murmured in her hair. Jane felt herself melt in his grip, a smile growing on her face. "We're having a boy!"

* * *

**There you go, questions answered, OR ARE THEY? Nah I'm kidding. Well, hope you enjoyed February everyone, I think there's more Zenny in the next one! Having trouble picturing the doctor's device? Google Image search "Futuristic sonogram" and it's inspired by the second photo! R&R! Thank you so much for all of your support and I look forward to seeing you in March!**


End file.
